


Hocus Pocus

by CristinaHaliday



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben My-parents-don't-understand-me Solo, Ben is not a terrible brother I swear he's just moody, F/M, Halloween Reylo AU, Han and Leia being cool parents, Happy Halloween, I'm sorry I'm making Anakin suffer even in an AU poor sad boi gets no rest, Kaydel is the cutest little sister in the world, Let's go back to 1993, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Rey Girl-next-door Johnson, The Sanderson Sisters but make it Sith, The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), teenage reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaHaliday/pseuds/CristinaHaliday
Summary: Salem, 1993.Teenager Ben Solo didn't expect much when he moved to the small and supersticious town of Salem, Massachusetts. But when he accidentally revives the evil Sith Wizards of Salem on All Hallows Eve, Ben will have to find a way to protect his little sister Kaydel from them with the help of his new friend and crush, Rey, and the talking cat and guardian of the Sith House, Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 31





	1. The Sith of Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem, 1993.  
> Teenager Ben Solo didn't expect much when he moved to the small and supersticious town of Salem, Massachusetts. But when he accidentally revives the evil Sith Wizards of Salem on All Hallows Eve, Ben will have to find a way to protect his little sister Kaydel from them with the help of his new friend and crush, Rey, and the talking cat and guardian of the Sith House, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome welcome to my contribution to Reyloween!  
> This idea just popped up in my head and the only way out was to write it down. I am extremely happy with how this first chapter turned out and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

**Salem—1693**

It was another breezy and sunny morning in the small village of Salem.

Young man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, lay on his bed imminently waiting for his little brother, Anakin, to wake him up and urge him to play with him before starting today’s work at the farm.

Except this time he wasn’t woken up by Anakin.

A swooshing sound and a wicked old laugh woke him up instead. It was so odd that he thought it had been part of a nightmare. But what Obi-Wan didn’t know was that his nightmare had just begun.

He turned his face to look at his little brother’s bed only to find it empty.

“Anakin?” called Obi-Wan scrubbing his heavy eyelids.

No response.

“Anakin?!” he tried once again, louder this time.

Something was wrong, he just felt it. His brother never gave up on his daily attempt to wake him up and try to convince him to play with him, even when he always got an annoyed _“Later Ani, let me sleep!”_ as a response.

So with that weird feeling on his guts, Obi-Wan put on his shoes and jogged out of the barn-house they lived in to look for any signs of his brother.

“Anakin, where are thou?” he yelled.

He was not running around or climbing a tree or playing with his so beloved wooden sword…

“Would I were a 9-year-old sirrah, where would I hie” he wondered.

And then he looked up at the sky.

“What the-”

A red smokey trace rose above the forest, leading a way into its depths, leading the way into…

“The Sith!” Obi-Wan realized in horror.

There were rumors that—not so long ago—some old dark wizards had installed in a cabin in the heart of the woods. Coincidentally, after their arrival, children from the village began to disappear sporadically, leaving no traces behind. Eventually, old wise man Yoda from the village noticed that every time a child disappeared, red flames rose to the sky from the heart of the forest…

If wise Yoda’s words were true… then Anakin was walking straight into the claws of those evil wizards.

“Qui Gon!” he yelled desperately “Qui Gon!!!”

“Obi-Wan? What’s wrong son? Breathe, calm down” said his bearded father leaving his work and approaching his traumatized son with a worrisome look on his face.

“The Sith, it’s the Sith, they… Methinks they got Anakin” Obi-Wan uttered, “We got to get some help, we hast to-

“Alright, alright” responded his father quickly, “I’ll summon the elders, thou run as fast as thou can to that house. If what thou say it’s true, somebody hath to get there ere it’s too late!”

And just like that, Qui Gon started running towards the village and Obi Wan towards the forest, letting the deadly red smoke be his compass, praying with all his might that he was not too late.

 _‘Hang on Anakin, hither I hie’_ he promised silently to his brother.

\--*--

Anakin stood before an oddly looking house in the middle of the woods, taking the hand of a senile and ugly man with a sunken and deformed face.

How did he get there? He was not sure.

Last time he knew, he had woken up, planned on waking his older brother up but then desisted when he saw someone outside their window. Then, he heard that melodic voice calling to him, asking him to trust him, to take his hand and to follow them into the dark.

He had no choice but to obey. He, indeed, had not been allowed to choose.

“Poor sirrah, his brother didst not mark him” the old and clumsy man said. “My brothers and I aye hast fun… oh, I hast an idea!”

“What idea?” asked Anakin frowning.

“This one hither is mine house and mine brothers are inside, then we hie inside and bid ‘em to play with us” he suggested.

“Um… mine brother says myself should not talk to strangers” said Anakin taking short steps back.

“Mine sirrah, yet I am no stranger.”

“Yes thou are. I don’t e'en wot thy name” argued Anakin.

“Mine name is Snoke.”

“Snoke?” the boy replied both puzzled and unable to hold his laugh. He had never heard a name so weird and silly before.

“See? No longer strangers. Now let’s hie inside so thou meet mine brothers” he invited.

“Thanks sir, yet Methinks myself should be going ba-”

“Snoke! Why are thou taking so long thou incompetent-” roared one of Snoke’s brothers, a man slightly younger and slightly less ugly than him. “Oh, thou hast brought our guest of honor.”

“Guest of honor?” asked Anakin.

“Yes! We hast been waiting for thou” answered the man. “Now please join 'i! We hast so much to show thou, mine little sirrah. We are going to have… so much fun together.”

This time, Anakin had no escape, as Snoke was holding him by one arm and his brother by the other, leading him inside the house…

\--*--

It was not common for people to get too deep into the forest, which didn’t help Obi-Wan much.

He jumped roots, brushed off branches and passed through an infinity of bushes. Unfortunately, because of his ignorance on these territories, he ran straight into a small hill and rolled all the way down, receiving multiple blows throughout his body, tearing his shirt and trousers.

“Ow” Obi-Wan sobbed silently to himself when he eventually stopped rolling.

Disoriented and sore, he looked at the sky for the guiding smoke. But he noticed that the smoke was closer than ever, even surrounding him. He stood up with discomfort and difficulty and found himself standing by a weird cottage.

“Thus might not but be it!” he exhaled in relief, “The Sith house.”

He approached the window ajar, pushing it delicately to confirm his greatest fear: Anakin was inside, sitting on a small chair while the Sith wizards wandered around.

The little boy was not late to meet his older brother’s eyes, with a gaze full of worry and relief.

Obi-Wan put his finger to his mouth, motioning Anakin to keep quiet.

“What are thou looking at sirrah?” said the Sith that was watching over Anakin, turning to look at the window.

The young man ducked down swiftly and crawled to the back of the house, hiding from the old Sith peaking outside of the window and looking around.

“Snoke, what is thy purpose, thou bootless slug?!” a voice inside the house yelled.

“I thought I had seen something!”

“Might not but hast been a cat or something” said another voice, “now don’t be rude and keep our guest of honor company.”

 _‘Come on dad, where are thou?’_ Obi-Wan thought helplessly resting against the wall.

He had gotten here in time, but his father and his group of villagers may not. He had to do something; he had to act before those bastards could harm his brother.

Looking around to find a way in, he noticed a wood water mill whose top reached an open window in the second floor of the house. And so he climbed the wet and slippery structure carefully and got inside the house successfully and unnoticed.

From where he stood, he confirmed that the inside of the house was odd and creepy. There were glass bottles of different shapes, colors and sizes covering the walls; plants hanging from the roof, multiple cauldrons all piled up in towers, moldy unmatching furniture scattered all over the place, and a creaky wooden floor with irregular planks.

He counted three Sith wizards in total, one watching over Anakin and other two standing over a boiling cauldron.

“Palpatine, the water is bubbling, where is the potion?” asked one of the wizards next to the cauldron.

“Can’t thou be patient e'en once, Dooku?” replied the one next to him.

“I apologize, brother, yet we might not but start now or we shall run out of time. ”

“Most well…” said Palpatine walking to a wooden lectern where an old brown leathery book rested. He brushed his wrinkled fingers over it, drumming them lightly against the cover. “Book, hello book, wake up my old friend, wake up” he chanted.

Suddenly, an eye blinked open on the book cover. Obi-Wan had to pinch himself to confirm he was not imagining things.

“’Tis time!” exclaimed Palpatine and the book opened itself, fanning its pages swiftly until it stopped at one specifically. “Most well, hither it is.”

“What shall we fetch, brother?” asked Dooku.

 _‘What are they doing?’_ wondered Obi-Wan.

“Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops oil of boil” read Palpatine.

“Two drops oil of boil” repeated Dooku following Palpatine’s instructions.

“Six, but the hour with the herb that’s red” Palpatine continued adding the red herb. “Turn three times, pluck a hair from my head.”

Dooku obeyed diligently.

“Add a dash of fox, and a dead man’s toe. Oh, a dead man’s toe and make it a fresh one” Palpatine observed

“He he, a dead man’s toe” laughed Snoke.

“Silence!” snapped Dooku annoyed, looking for a jar filled with dead men’s toes and throwing one into the cauldron.

“Stop fighting! I want to concentrate… Now, Newt’s saliva” continued Palpatine to himself.

Suddenly, Dooku stopped in his tracks and stood still, sensing something strange.

“Palpatine” he alerted.

“What now?!”

“I feel… a child’s force signature.”

“And what doest thou call that??” responded Palpatine annoyed, pointing at Anakin.

“A child” whispered Dooku looking down.

“Then there’s thy answer, fool” said Snoke.

“Brothers, gather round” commanded Palpatine. “One thing more and all is done; add a bit of thine own tongue.”

Each brother took a bite of their tongues and spit it on the cauldron, and the cauldron sent a silvery cloud of smoke into the air, signaling the potion was ready.

“’Tis ready for tasting!” said Palpatine delighted, taking a large wooden spoon and dipping it in the potion. “One drop of this and his life will be mine! I mean, ours, brothers” he corrected.

“That’s what Methought” responded Dooku.

“Alright sirrah, ope thy mouth” commanded Snoke holding Anakin still.

“NO!” yelled Obi-Wan jumping from the second floor and landing on the ground with a thud.

“How now?!” exclaimed Palpatine outraged as he and his brothers turned to look at the intruder.

“Hello there” said Obi-Wan straightening up himself.

“I told thou brother! I had sensed a child’s force signature!” reclaimed Dooku.

“I don’t care what thou sensed, hie catch him!” ordered Palpatine.

Dooku and Snoke lunged forward with their arms extended ready to catch Obi-Wan, but the young man was quicker and more agile than the two sacks of bones chasing after him. He threw all the objects he could to block the wizards’ way and then found himself before the massive bubbling cauldron.

“Get away from my potion!” yelled Palpatine.

But Obi-Wan disobeyed and kicked it, turning it over and spilling all of its content on the floor.

“My potion!” cried Palpatine angered.

This was Obi-Wan’s time, Anakin was only a few steps away. All he had to do was grab him and run away from this place.

He started running towards Anakin, but before he could get any closer, the wizard Palpatine hit him with a blast of electricity that came from the tip of his fingers, making him drop to the ground defeated and under an excruciating pain.

With his eyes closed and in a fetal position, Obi-Wan heard the wizard Snoke say “Brothers, I didst it! I made the sirrah swallow the potion!”

“Until thou finally proved yourself useful, brother” commented Dooku.

“No! No Anakin!” cried Obi-Wan crawling on the floor.

“Silence!” screamed Palpatine blasting him with his lightings once more.

“I’d ne'r seen a child glow so strongly ere, brother” said Dooku fascinated.

Anakin was surrounded by an almost blinding bright blue halo, and he felt as if life were flowing all around him, shinning through cracks on his skin.

“I told thou I had sensed this boy’s power as firm-set enough to restore our full power!” explained Palpatine. “Now prepare yourselves brothers, take mine hands, we will share the sirrah.”

“Thank you, brother” chorused Snoke and Dooku.

The three Sith took hands and stood before Anakin, sucking all the life force from him, attenuating the bright blue light with every sip they took, draining it until it was all gone. Anakin’s body dull and grey, lifeless in cold darkness.

The brothers, on the other hand, were very much alive and younger than before.

“Brothers, behold!” announced the younger Palpatine.

“We are young again!” exclaimed Dooku.

“Mine face, mine beautiful face is back!” chanted Snoke.

“Is that so? I see no difference” said Dooku.

“Silence!” hissed Snoke.

“Brother thou outdid yourself, just like every single time” complimented Dooku ignoring Snoke.

“Well, it is a start, brothers. We are younger and we shall be young forever once we suck the lives out of all the children of Salem!”

“Monsters! Demons! Thou are hideous demons and thou are insane if thou regard we shall let thou touch another child in Salem!” Obi-Wan replied courageously.

“Oh, thou are still hither” commented Palpatine.

“What a spirit this sirrah has” added Snoke.

“What shall we doth with him, brother. Suck the life out of him so he compose the little sirrah company 'i the afterlife?”asked Dooku.

“No no no… He deserves something worse. Book, dear book join over here” called Palpatine as his book floated over to him. “His punishment must be foolsome, more lingering” he said skimming the pages, “amnesia, bunions, chill breaks, cholera… We doth better than that I think… Oh, perfect.”

“What, what is’t, now?” urged Snoke

“His punishment shall not be to die, but to live forever with his guilt” said Palpatine methodically.

“As what, brother?” asked Dooku.

“Step back” Palpatine commanded and stood before Obi-Wan, holding his hands over him and moving his fingers lightly, as if he were playing an invisible piano. “Twist the bones the back. Trim him of his baby fat. Give him fur black as black. Just like this!”

The pain that Obi-Wan felt grew worse as he felt all the bones in his body break and shrink, his muscles and fat reshape like dough, and his skin itchy as it grew a tick coat of black fur. A chorus of evil laughs boomed in the background.

He had been transformed into a black cat.

But the brothers’ merry didn’t last for long, as a mob started hammering the front door with angry fists and lit torches, and a chorus of their angry voices started yelling.

_“Ope the door!”_

_“Wizards!”_

_“Demons!”_

_“Creatures of darkness”_

_“Dark bastards!”_

_“Where are our children?!”_

“Hide the sirrah!” hissed Palpatine at Snoke, who ran and covered Anakin’s lifeless body with a table cloth he tugged from a nearby table, throwing all the objects that were under it in the process.

“Wizards? Thou are all fooled, there are no wizards hither!” yelled Dooku to the mob.

But the door couldn’t contain the mob, and a dozen men led by Qui Gon burst inside the house. The young Obi-Wan, now turned cat, was unable to summon enough strength to stand up from the floor and fell into darkness.

\--*--

Outnumbered, the three Sith wizards were captured and tied by the villagers.

After verifying that the poorly hidden body belonged to Anakin, all the villagers confirmed that the Sith had been responsible for all the previous kidnappings and agreed that their punishment had to be no other but death.

And so they built an improvised gallow right there outside the wizards’ cottage. Palpatine, Snoke and Dooku were standing on barrels with nooses around their necks, and Palpatine’s book being held by a young man from the village.

“Sheev Palpatine?” said Qui Gon firmly.

“Yes?” the wizard responded unbothered.

“I will ask thee one final time. What has thou done with my son, Obi-Wan?”

“Obi-Wan? Mmm…”

“Answer me!” yelled Qui Gon filled with grief.

“Well, I don’t know. Cat’s got my tongue” Palpatine joked and his brothers joined his laughter.

“It is clear they shall not answer, Qui Gon” said a villager to the inconsolable man.

“This noose is terrible uncomfortable” complained Snoke touching the rope.

“Brothers, I say we sing” suggested Palpatine and him and his brothers began singing some intelligible and extremely high-pitchy verses.

“Cover your ears! Listen to them not! Might not but be a trick!” warned Qui Gon.

Everyone obeyed, but the teenager holding the book dropped it in the process, inconveniently dropping it before its owner.

The book opens and reveals its master the spell that would save their skins.

“Fools! All of you! My ungodly Sith book speaks to you. On All Hallow’s Eve when the moon is around, a virgin shall summon us from under the ground. Oh, we shall be back. And the lives of all the children shall be mine!” proclaimed Palpatine as he and his brothers broke into a fit of laughter.

“They hast caused enough terror. Doth it” ordered Qui Gon and the barrels beneath the Sith brothers were kicked out and their laughter died with them.

The villagers started withdrawing from the morbid scene slowly, but Qui Gon stayed some extra seconds to verify that the demons that murdered his children were definitely dead, to try go get some peace of mind.

Obi-Wan’s heart broke at seeing the grief lingering in his father’s eyes.

He approached his father and tried to catch his attention, to find a way to explain that it was him, that it was his son Obi-Wan. He rubbed affectionately on his father’s ankle, but he simply kicked him out.

“Away! Away beast!” he shooed as he walked away, leaving his son behind.

Rejected and alone, and accepting the eternity of solitude before him, Obi-Wan looked up at the hanged Sith brothers and promised himself one thing: if he was going to live forever, then he was going to make sure these demons never returned.

He may not have been able to protect Anakin, but he was going to make sure no other children in Salem met the same fate as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today folks!
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky season.
> 
> And last but not least, get ready because in the next chapter we will go forward in time, 300 years to be exact, to meet our teenager lovedorks and get this story started!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> and Tumblr [CristinaHaliday](https://cristinahaliday.tumblr.com/)  
> for any updates.


	2. Trick or Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you don’t believe in them?” Rey asked curiously.
> 
> “You mean the Sith witches and all that stuff? No way” Ben said.
> 
> “Not even on Halloween?” she said with a pout.
> 
> “Especially on Halloween” he emphasized, smiling at how cute Rey looked.
> 
> “Trick or treat?” she said offering him a small piece of paper just like the one he handed her earlier. Holy shit, was she giving him her number?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my friends!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support on the first chapter, I'm really happy to know that you are looking forward to this story as much as I am.
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic was inspired by the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

****

* * *

**Salem, Massachusetts—1993**

“Poor Obi-Wan, rejected and alone, he accepted his fate as he looked at the hung corpses of the witches: If he was going to live forever, he was going to make sure those demons never returned to kill another child just like they killed his little brother” told Miss Holdo—who was dressed for the occasion in a drugstore witch costume—as she finished her retelling of that old folk Halloween legend.

All the students in the classroom paid careful attention to every word that came out of their teacher’s mouth. All of them except Ben Solo, who was resting his cheek on his palm and wore a bored expression on his face.

“There are those who say that every Halloween night, a black cat still guards the old Sith House, warning off any who might make the witches come back to life!”

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream from one of his classmates woke Ben up from his daydreaming state, as Miss Holdo had thrown a paper streamer at a girl as a joke.

Everyone else joined the jolly laughter.

“Give me a break” he commented, a little too loudly perhaps, as now everyone was staring at him.

“Uh huh, it seems that we have a skeptic in our class. Mr. Solo, would you care to share your California, laid back, Hollywood Boulevard point of view with us?” invited Miss Holdo.

“Okay” he replied straightening up in his chair. “Granted that you guys here in Salem are all into these black cats and witches and stuff…”

“Stuff?” Miss Holdo interrupted.

“It’s all fine” he continued. “But I’m sure everyone here knows that Halloween was invented by the candy companies, costume makers and horror movie directors. It’s a conspiracy” he stated with a smug smile on his face.

His classmates laughed at his logic.

“Actually” said a sweet melodic voice at his left. “Miss Holdo, may I?”

“Of course Rey” allowed Miss Holdo.

The girl, Rey, turned to address Ben directly, and Ben couldn’t deny that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had light brown hair that fell past her shoulders, hypnotizing hazel eyes, a small button nose, and a galaxy of freckles adorning her cheeks.

“It just so happens that Halloween is based on the ancient feast called All Hallows’ Eve. It’s the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to Earth” she explained in a methodical and musical British accent.

Her participation was met with cheers and claps from both their peers and teacher.

“Well said Rey!” congratulated Miss Holdo.

 _‘You’ve got to be kidding me’_ thought Ben as he huffed at the irony of it all, and then decided to do what Solo boys excelled at according to his mother: do something stupid.

He wrote something quickly on a piece of paper, walked over to Rey’s desk and looked into her beautiful eyes.

“Well, in case Jimi Hendrix shows up tonight, here’s my number” he said as he handed Rey the paper with a smirk.

Their classmates didn’t miss a beat and responded with teasing whistles and groans.

Rey looked down at the paper and then back at him. He could see her pale cheeks blushing in a light shade of pink, but she never broke eye contact with him.

Thankfully, they were saved by the bell from this embarrassing situation Ben got them into.

Rey took the paper and her stuff and left the classroom, leaving Ben standing alone and wonderstruck before her now empty seat.

“Hey Ben, fat chance” commented the guy that was seated behind Rey.

 _‘Great, you embarrassed yourself AND a pretty girl. Idiot, what were you thinking?’_ he chastised himself as he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the classroom.

Once outside, he fetched his bike from the parking racks rapidly, rolling his eyes in frustration as he mounted it and started riding.

He was 17 years old for God’s sake! He was old enough to drive _and_ had his license, but his father was reluctant to let him borrow one of his cars. That, from Ben’s point of view, was the greatest act of hypocrisy from his dad, who had been driving since the age of 15 _and_ without a license or supervision.

Just when he was ready to head home, he spotted Rey, who was toying with a pink pen she was holding between her fingers.

_‘Go apologize to her, it’s the least you can do for being such a jerk.’_

And so he headed over to her.

“Hey, Rey!” he called as he approached on his bike.

“Hi” she greeted putting a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at Ben, who was now by her side.

“Hi. Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you in class” he apologized.

“It’s okay, you didn’t” she said giving him a small smile.

_‘Oh-uh, silence. Say something Ben! Or she’ll think you’re an idiot!’_

“My name is Ben Solo.”

_‘Really? That was the best thing you could come up with? Idiot!’_

“Yeah, I know. You just moved here, huh?” Rey replied in a friendly way to make small talk.

“Yeah, last week.”

“Must be a big change for you” she ventured.

"Yeah, that's for sure" he admitted shrugging.

Ben may not know it, but she knew how difficult it was to be the “new kid in town” from personal experience. Just like him, she was a “LA kid” until she moved to Salem with her parents at the age of 7. It was tough at first, but she remembered how nice she felt when her now-best-friend Rose showed her a little kindness back then, and Rey felt that Ben could really use a little bit of kindness, at least from her.

“You… You don’t like it here?” she asked with a curious frown on her face.

“Oh the leaves are great” he said looking at the autumn shades of orange, brown and yellow carpeting the floor. “But…”

“They do not compare to the palm trees of Sunset Boulevard?” teased Rey.

“No, I guess they don’t” he answered with a light chuckle. And maybe Ben was not keeping track, but that was the first time someone had made him laugh since he moved here.

“And you certainly do not sympathize with the spirit of the current festivities, I dare say” she continued.

“Is it that obvious?” he said sarcastically.

“Well, bad time to be in one of the most superstitious towns in America during a festivity based on legends and superstitions” she said with an adorable laugh.

“Ugh, if I have to endure another tale about witches and black cats I’m going to scream” he joked.

“So you don’t believe in them?” she asked, her eyes shining with that endless curiosity of hers.

“You mean the Sith witches and all that stuff? No way” he said shaking his head no.

“Not even on Halloween?” she said with a pout.

“ _Especially_ on Halloween” he emphasized, smiling at how cute Rey looked.

“Oh you, man of little faith” she sighed dramatically.

“Yeah, yeah, you can try, but I doubt there’s a way to restore my faith in Halloween” he dared.

“Is that a dare?” she asked raising an eyebrow in defiance.

“It depends, what do you have?”

“Trick or treat?” she said offering him a small piece of paper just like the one he handed her earlier. Holy shit, was she giving him her number?!

Ben couldn’t resist the temptation and took it from her. And as she started walking away, he unfolded the paper to unveil his own number written on it.

“Hey, this is cheating!” he said to her back.

“No, it’s not” she said turning back to look at him, now walking backwards. “And by the way, I won!”

“You won? What do you mean?”

“I made you believe. You took the paper” she explained.

He snorted lightly thinking about how pathetic he must look right now. He had fallen straight into her little trap and he had been tricked… And probably he now seemed like a desperate fucker to Rey.

“See you around Ben” she said waving him goodbye with a sweet smile.

Maybe she would give him her number eventually. Maybe they could become friends. After all, Ben was nice, cute, funny and so handsome… Maybe _she_ would be the one to ask him for his number—with no crowd of stupid classmates around, of course—but she would be lying if she denied that, under her sleeve, she had scribbled the number on her wrist with pink ink.

“See you around Rey” he whispered as he watched her leave… Maybe moving here had a minimal, minuscule, tiny, little perk after all.

\--*--

Another reason he hated riding a bike to school was that the way home was not a short one. Hell, maybe he could have even offered Rey a ride home to impress her if only he had a car. But no! He was stuck with this two-wheeled metallic piece of junk.

However, he was not thrilled to get home early, as all his interactions with his parents these past few days had ended with him angry, yelling and wanting to punch something. And not to mention Kaydel, his annoying little sister, who was always bothering him and—unlike him but like any other regular kid—was way too enthusiastic when it came to Halloween.

So he took an even longer way home, passing through unknown streets and store fronts that featured Halloween-themed decorations. Eventually, one of the streets led him to a cemetery—and if his calculations were accurate—he could cut some miles off if he went through it, so he did.

He rode through endless gravestones, statues, mausoleums and bouquets of dead flowers evenly until he got to a small hill, which demanded more effort and energy from his part, leaving him exhausted and breathing heavily when he reached the top.

Compared to fellow teenagers his age, Ben was not a limply noodle. He has his muscles thanks to that weight set he had asked his father for and his daily morning jogs. But still, that uphill bike ride was stronger than him.

“Maybe this was not such a good idea” he said to himself as he stopped to catch his breath.

After a couple of seconds, he was ready to carry on with his ride, but then two dudes that looked just like the punks of LA who gather around dumpsters at midnight to listen to heavy metal at full volume jumped from behind some tall statues.

“Halt! Who are you?” asked the brunette one with long hair that brushed his shoulders.

“Ben. I just moved here” he answered simply.

“From where” the guy continued.

“Los Angeles.”

They gave him a blank look. Were these guys really that dumb?

“L.A” he elaborated.

“Oh, dude…”

“Tubular” added the ginger one with a buzzcut and a ridiculous hat.

“I’m Mitaka" said the brunette introducing himself. "This is Armie-Ouch!”

But Mitaka was interrupted by his friend, who grabbed his arm strongly.

“How many times I gotta tell you… Don’t call me Armie anymore, just Hux!”

“Oh… this is Hux” corrected Mitaka as Hux turned around to reveal that he had shaved his nickname “HUX” into the back of his hair

Ben really had to bite his tongue to hold his laugh at how ridiculous it looked.

“So, let’s have a butt” proposed Hux.

“No thanks, I don’t smoke” declined Ben.

“They are very health conscious in Los Angeles, huh” teased Hux laughing with Mitaka.

“You got any cash… Hollywood?” asked Mitaka as they got closer, almost cornering Ben.

“No” he said ready to take off, but he was stopped.

“Gee, you don’t give us smokes, you don’t give us cash, what am I supposed to do with my afternoon?” complained Hux.

“Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose” replied Ben completely done with these dorks and this situation.

Mitaka, however, found his comeback hilarious and burst out laughing; only stopping when Hux looked menacingly at him.

“Whoa, look!” pointed Hux at Ben's new shoes. “Check out the new cross trainers.”

“Cool! Let me try them on” ordered Mitaka.

“Fuck off” snapped Ben trying to leave once more but he was, once again, stopped.

In the blink of an eye he went from standing on his bicycle to being held by Mitaka as Hux took the shoes off of him.

He left standing on the pedals of the damn bike on his socks, and he couldn’t help but think that this wouldn’t have happened if ONLY he had a fucking car!

“Later dude!” yelled Mitaka as he put on the way-to-large-for-him shoes.

“See you around Hollywood!” added Hux.

Fuck what he had said earlier, there were no perks in moving into this hellhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we finally met the teenage lovedorks! They are so into eachother already.
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	3. Deals and Dirty Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guess what, guess what?! You’re gonna take me trick-or-treating!” chanted Kaydel
> 
> “Not this year Kay” Ben said standing from his bed and installing behind his drum set.
> 
> “Mom said you had to!” she retorted angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, and welcome to another chapter!
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

_‘Fuck this town, fuck Mitaka and Hux, fuck this FUCKING bike!’_ thought Ben in an endless loop until he arrived home.

And just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, his mother spoke.

“Hey Benji, how was school today?” said Leia with a bright smile on her face.

“Fucking shit” he huffed with all the hate he could inject into a phrase as he walked past her, storming upstairs into the sanctuary of his room.

“Hey, hey! Watch your language” warned his dad, Han, raising his voice.

“I can’t believe you made me move here! And I can’t believe you’re making me ride that fucking bike!” he yelled from the stairs. And for the cherry on top of this cocktail of drama, he slammed the door of his room shut.

Leia let out a concerned sigh, her smile long gone.

“Hey, why the long face, princess?” said her husband as he walked over and held her in a reassuring hug.

“I’m worried, Han” she admitted. “And he wasn’t wearing any shoes!”

“Huh... Must be some form of protest” he said in a light tone raising his eyebrows.

“Protest or not, he’s not himself these days. He’s always angry, he barely speaks to us, comes home all cranky and hissing like a wet cat…”

“Must be the hormones” joked Han.

Leia gave him a look, showing him that this was not the time.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go talk to him.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you think it might make things worse?”

“Just trust me, a good man-to-man talk could do him some good” begged Han. “When has a plan of mine ever gone wrong?” he said with a smug smile.

“Do you have time? Because the list is long” replied Leia.

“Dainty princess” Han said squinting his eyes.

“Nerf herder scoundrel” she responded.

“You love me.”

“Do I have other choice?” Leia said getting on her tippy toes to kiss her husband sweetly.

“Now go speak with our hormonal and rebellious teenager before he decides to shave his head or get a tattoo or whatever rebellious teenagers do these days” she ordered dismissing him.

“Your wishes are my commands, your highnessness” he said bowing to her.

“AAAAAAAH” echoed a high-pitched scream coming from the attic, making Han cover his ears.

“Damn, our girl screams at levels only dogs can hear” said Han as he prepared to face the hurricane upstairs.

\--*--

If Ben could say something nice about this house, is that at least his room was cool. To make him “happier” his mom had allowed him to stay with the attic and furnish it to be his room. Therefore, he had enough space to fit his bed, his drum set and his acoustic guitar, his set of weights, and some puffs.

He walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it exhausted.

Finally, he had a moment of peace and quietness to relax and think about nothing at all. No worries, no bullies, no school… Just Rey.

Wait, what? Why was he thinking about Rey?

He shook his head slightly to try to shake her image out of his head, but it was useless. He couldn’t stop thinking about her laugh, her smile, the way her beautiful eyes shone for him. He wondered how it would feel to hold her tight, to kiss her… the possibilities were endless and his imagination was running wild.

He felt the heat running all over his body and, almost unconsciously, he reached for the nearest pillow and hugged it tight, nuzzling it.

“Oh Rey… You’re so soft. I just wanna hug-”

“BOO!” screamed his little sister, Kaydel, as she jumped out of his closet dressed as a witch.

“Holy shhhh, KAYDEL!” he yelled angrily while he threw the pillow far away.

“I scared you, I scared you” Kaydel chanted annoyingly between giggles. “Oh Rey! Rey! Kiss me, I’m Rey!” she mocked dramatically, making her brother blush to astronomic levels.

“Mom and dad told you to stay out of my room!”

“Don’t be such a crab” she said jumping on his bed. “Guess what, guess what?! You’re gonna take me trick-or-treating!”

“Not this year Kay” he said standing up from his bed and installing behind his drum set and grabbing his drumsticks.

“Mom said you had to!” she retorted angrily.

“Well, she can take you.”

“But she and dad are going to the party uncle Lando is hosting at Town Hall.”

“Well, you’re nine, go by yourself” he said, and then started playing.

“No way! This is my first time! I’ll get lost” Kay said rising her voice amidst the noise. “Besides, it’s a full moon outside. The weirdo’s are out!”

Ben quit playing and took a deep breath.

As a last resort and trying to break through the tough shell that covered his brother’s heart, Kay hugged him.

“Come on, Ben. Can’t you forget about being a cool teenager for one night? Please! Come on, we used to have so much fun together trick-or-treating. Remember? It’ll be like the old times.”

“Kay, the old days are dead.”

“It doesn’t matter what you say, you’re taking me!” she ordered authoritatively.

“Wanna bet?!”

But before he could do anything to stop her, Kay screamed on a pitch only Mariah Carey could reach.

“AAAAAAAH.”

“Kay! Shut up!” he complained covering his ears.

“Whoa, are you kids murdering someone up here?” said his father opening the door.

“Dad!” said Kaydel running to him.

“What’s the matter my little witch?” asked Han picking her up in his arms.

“Tell Ben that he has to take me trick-or-treating!” she demanded with a pout.

“Oh no! That’s not fair play, she’s doing her puppy-dog-eyes-magic!” complained Ben.

“Okay princess, but you’ll have to let me speak with Ben in private” he said putting his daughter down. “Now go down, mom made some cookies and she won’t let me grab any more, see if you can steal some extra ones for your old man” he said mischievously.

“Okay!” said Kay, and then she went downstairs skipping.

Alone with his son at last, Han proceeded with his plan.

“Hey kid, can I get in?”

“You’re already in” Ben exhaled, plopping on his bed once more.

“What’s wrong?” he said sitting next to him.

“Oh, let me make a list for you.”

“What’s with you and mother listing things for me?”

“First, you took me out of my home” he started, ignoring his dad’s comment. “You separated me from grandpa and Uncle Luke. You forced me to move into this shitty hellhole. And you don’t let me drive a fucking car! I’m 17, for God’s sake!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, breathe anger management, that’s a lot to process” said Han. “I know this is hard for you, but please try to understand. You mom and I took this decision as a family so she could be around more often, because she wants to.”

“Well, she had no trouble with being away working before” Ben said acidly.

“Hey” complained Han.

“It’s true and you know it, and you know, I had no problem with it.”

“Ben-”

“I even got used to it” he continued.

What Ben was saying hurt, but it was true. His mother had dedicated her life to the family business, _“Skywalker Vineyards and Wineries”_ , which kept her travelling constantly, even when she divided some of the work with her brother, Luke.

So when Luke saw a great opportunity to open a franchise in the East Coast and delegated the whole project to Leia, Leia saw it as a great opportunity to work closer to home and spend more time with her family.

“Stop right there” interrupted Han. “Your mom knows that she will never be able to make it up for those old days, and she knows that you’re a grown man now-”

“Yeah? Then why do you _both_ still treat me as if I were 9?”

“Don’t snap at me, pal” said Han, “You must remember that Kay still has years ahead of her to grow up; and as for you, you still have a couple of years left in High School. Your mother only wants to be present, so you should seize this opportunity and try to spend more time with her.”

Ben let out a heavy sigh. Maybe he had not been the most empathetic person towards his mom and maybe he had a tendency to be more of a jerk than he intended to when he was mad.

“Maybe I could _try_ but could you at least _try_ too?” he implored rubbing his eyes in frustration.

“What do you mean?”

“I want to drive dad” he demanded. “I just turned 17, when you were my age you had already driv-”

“Driven the whole state of California” Han completed. “I don’t know Ben, that’s a lot of responsibility.”

“Well? And aren’t responsibilities for "grown men" like me?” argued Ben using air quotes. “I’m ready for more responsibilities dad.”

Han analyzed his son’s words for a couple of seconds and then an idea popped into his head.

“Okay kid, let’s make a deal then. Want more responsibilities? Prove to me that you’re responsible enough for them.”

“Shoot” Ben invited.

“Your mom and I are going to Lando’s annual Halloween spectacular bang bang extravaganza or whatever the hell he calls that shit” Han said, “And Kay will need someone to take her trick-or-treating-”

“Ooh, no way, that’s not a responsibility, that’s a trap!” complained Ben.

“Prove to me that you’re responsible enough to take care of your sister tonight” Han demanded. “Take her out to fetch some candies, let her have fun, come back home by 9:30 and make sure you don’t bring back the wrong kid. That’s a great act of maturity and responsibility.”

“How long was it until you realized Kaydel wasn’t with you?” asked Ben with a smug smile on his face remembering that Halloween from two years ago.

“There were too many Little Mermaids that year!” he excused.

“The girl you brought home had black hair.”

“That’s not the point!” snapped Han going back to the main topic. “Do that… and the Falcon will be yours.”

“The Falcon?!” Ben exclaimed in disbelief.

The Falcon was his father’s most treasured car. A vintage silver Corvette that was as good as new thanks to his father and Uncle Chewie’s multiple refurbishments and alterations.

“You heard me kid. Take it or leave it.”

“Of course I take it!” he exclaimed excitedly without a drop of hesitation.

“Great, so it’s a deal” said Han offering his hand, and Ben shook it. "And please try to be a little bit kinder to your mom."

"Ok, I will" Ben promised.

With that out of the way, Han proceeded to check how his son was adapting to his new life here in Salem.

“So… how was school today?”

“Ugh” responded Ben.

“That bad, huh? Have you made any friends yet?”

“No… Well, kinda… I don’t know” he responded.

“You don’t know? Ah… say no more. What’s her name?”

“How did you know it was a she?”

“Intuition, and I actually didn’t, you just confirmed it yourself” said Han raising his shoulders and then erupting into laughter.

“Fuck” huffed Ben.

“So… what’s her name then?” he said catching his breath.

Ben let out a heavy sigh, resigned that now he had to tell his father.

"Her name is Rey” he admitted looking at his dad.

“Rey, huh? Is she nice?”

“Yeah, she’s cool. She was really friendly.”

“Hhm” Han nodded thoughtful, thinking his next words carefully. “You know, another… aspect of life one must show responsibility is sexual life.”

“Oh, dad, please no” begged Ben horrified, wishing he could evaporate and escape from this conversation.

“Believe me, this is as uncomfortable for you and it is for me.”

“Yeah? I beg to differ.”

“Whatever, do you still have that box of condoms I gave to you?”

“Dad” Ben whined.

“Damn, did you use them all already?”

“Dad!” he whined louder.

“At least tell me that you made sure she had a good time. Like I once told you, you have to take your time and listen to her when it comes to-”

“Okay, stop talking! I still have it. I haven’t used it, okay? Are you happy?” he admitted hiding his stoplight-red face on his pillow.

“As your dad, it is my… responsibility” he winked and stood up from the bed. “Well, that was enough embarrassment for one afternoon. I’ll go down and see if Kay got me those cookies.”

And he left Ben's room.

Ben turned over, finally free from his dad’s awkward questioning. Why did he have to ask about that? His sex life was none of his business!

And still, his father’s words stuck with him to the point that he couldn’t resist the urge to check the top drawer of his nightstand to confirm that the sealed box of condoms was still there, and yes it was. He grabbed it and made sure that the expiration date was not due.

It’s not like he had any intentions to use them soon… Actually, he didn’t know. Better said, it’s not like he had _anyone_ he could use them with…

And then his mind played him a dirty move and projected an image of Rey.

_‘No! No, we’re not thinking about Rey under those circumstances… I’m not thinking about Rey on my bed while I kiss her, and caress her, and then slowly undress her as she moans my name and begs for my-’_

“Beeeen!” yelled his sister nearing his room, taking him back from his dirty daydream.

He dropped the condom box back into its place and closed the drawer.

“What? What’s up?” he said trying to keep his cool.

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Kaydel sang merrily as she ran to hug her brother. “I knew you’d take me trick-or-treating! Oh, and mom asks if you want some cookies before dad devours them all.”

“Yeah, uh, some cookies would be fine” he said trying to even his breathing.

“And milk?”

“No” he spurted. “Actually, I think I’d like a glass of cold water.”

“Cold water and cookies? You’re weird” she concluded walking out of the room.

Actually, Ben could really use a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say that I had quite a laugh while writing this! I really wanted to get a little bit of Han and Leia just being cool parents, even if it was only for a short chapter.  
> I also wanted to have a man-to-man conversation between Han and Ben, and suddenly all these dialogues started to pop up in my head. To me, they fit just perfectly and served their intended purpose.
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	4. Costume Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Actually Ben, what the hell are you supposed to be?” asked Han.
> 
> “A rap singer” Ben improvised.
> 
> “That’s not a costume” remarked Kay.
> 
> “Yes it is!” insisted Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome once more, dearest readers!
> 
> First of all, thank you SO MUCH for your support. I love to read/respond to your comments and thoughts about the story and when you share your favourite bits. And thanks for retweeting my story so more Reylo's can enjoy it 🧡  
> And second, I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday or the day before, work kept me busy, but I'll make it up to you ;)
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

Ben ended up getting that much needed shower.

“What’s wrong with you, Solo?!” he asked himself in the bathroom mirror.

Just one small interaction and he was already fantasizing about the beautiful brunette who deigned to be nice to him.

She didn’t deserve this. She deserved to be treated with respect, not to be the protagonist of someone’s dirty fantasy. And then Ben wondered if his fantasies were the only ones she starred, and the idea of some random idiot from school jacking off to Rey’s image sickened him.

“What a contradictory loop you’re in now, Solo” he thought sardonically.

He wanted to protect this girl from jerks who wanted to do with her exactly what he wanted to do with her…

But before his shower turned out to be in vain, he splashed some cold water in his face, took a deep breath and exited the bathroom to get dressed to take Kay trick-or-treating.

One thing was for sure: There was NO way he would agree to wear a costume. On the other hand, he wanted to pass as unnoticeable as possible… especially after his encounter with those fuckers at the cemetery.

So he went for a pair of jeans and a shirt, a pair of comfortable tennis shoes, a green jacket, a baseball cap and the aviator glasses his grandpa gave him for his birthday.

He looked in the mirror and felt that he had accomplished his goal.

He checked his wristwatch and it marked 5:30. He could already hear the low hullaballoo of children filling the nearby streets, ready to ask for candies or wreck houses with toilet paper.

It was only a matter of time before Kay would burst into his room, fluttering like a non-stop talking butterfly, asking “Are we leaving? Are we leaving? Are we leaving?”

Also, his parents would be leaving soon for uncle Lando’s party, so he might as well be going down.

 _Well, let’s go and get this over with. The quicker you get back home, the quicker you’ll have the Falcon right in the bag’_ he thought as he headed downstairs.

“Mom?” Ben said entering the kitchen.

His mother was nowhere to be seen. She was probably getting all dressed up for the party with his father. But what he found in the kitchen instead was a plate with at least seven cookies in the counter.

“Well, I shouldn’t go out with an empty stomach” he said as he grabbed two cookies and devoured them at the same time, crumbles settling on his fingers and on the front of his t-shirt.

Idly—and because his mind had nothing better to do—he started wondering if Rey would be dressing up tonight… Of course she would, he immediately concluded.

From their brief conversation, it was obvious that she was a Halloween enthusiast. Now, was she the type of girl who followed the horror nature of Halloween with scary costumes like witch, vampire or werewolf; or did she follow the more modern, lighter versions, like princess, Cleopatra or sexy nurse…

“Honey, were you calling me?” he heard his mother ask from behind. So he turned around, mouth filled with cookies, to respond.

“Oh, it was nothing I was just-” but he choked on his cookies. “MY EYES!!! WHAT THE FUCK MOM?” he screamed covering his eyes with his forearm.

“Ben, are you oka- Hey, language!”

“Am I okay?! I have been scarred for life! What kind of costume is that?!” he said outraged.

His mom was wearing a golden and purple bikini top and a long skirt with similar colors. Her abdomen was showing but through a pinkish coat of organza sewn into the lower part of the bikini top and she had her hair styled in a long, elegant braid.

It was the outfit of a princess or a goddess. It was the kind of outfit Ben would love to see someone like Rey wearing… not his mom!

“What do you mean? I’m princess Lyra from Galaxy Wars” she explained.

“What do I mean? You’re barely naked!” Ben emphasized.

“Naked? I’m more covered than the actual Princess Lyra! Poor girl showed way more skin than I am showing right now and she was even forced to lose weight for it! This is my interpretation of the outfit, as well as my sign of protest for the white-collar fuckers who forced and manipulated her” she said with conviction and security.

“And you couldn’t prove your point with more clothes on?”

“Ep-ep-ep” she interrupted. “I won’t allow any misogyny under my roof.”

“I heard the word “misogyny”. Shall I call the cavalry, my princess?”

“No, my love, but it seems our son feels triggered by the wonders of the female body” joked Leia.

“How odd, I myself have always felt amazed by the wonders of the female body” added Han with his signature smirk.

“Dad, you’re not making this any better” said Ben feeling sick to his stomach. “And what are you?”

His dad’s costume consisted in a white button-up shirt and brown trousers, boots, a leather bomber jacket, a fedora, a satchel and a fake whip—or at least Ben hoped it was fake and had no other… purposes. He had been traumatized enough by his mother’s costume; he didn’t need an extra doze from his father’s.

“Have you no culture? I’m Indiana Jones!” Han said opening his arms and turning around slowly to show off.

“I can’t believe you haven’t watched those movies, Ben” said his mother while dabbing one last touch of pink blush to her cheeks.

“Sounds like a plan, we’re going to have to watch them all together as a family” proposed Han.

“That sounds wonderful!” cheered Leia, already looking forward to do more family-activities like a normal mom.

“She only gets this enthusiastic because she has a crush on Indie” Han winked.

“What? That’s not true!”

“Have you no memory, your majesty? I clearly recall when you said you fell in love with me because I looked like the guy who plays Indie!”

“In your dreams, Solo” she said rolling her eyes and closing her pocket mirror.

“BOO!” screamed Kay, entering the kitchen.

She was wearing the same witch costume, but now with some lipstick and sparkly eyeshadow on, probably their mother’s doing.

“Holy Temple of Doom!” exclaimed Han, faking a scare.

“Daddy, it’s just me, Kay!” she clarified.

“Oh, thank God it’s just my little girl!” he said tickling Kay.

“Daddy! Stop! It tickles!” she said between giggles until Han stopped.

“Hey Leia, why don’t we take a picture all together with our little witch and our… actually Ben, what the hell are you supposed to be?”

“A rap singer” Ben improvised.

“That’s not a costume” remarked Kay.

“Yes it is!”

“Whatever you say, M&M” conceded Han.

“It’s Eminem, dad” Ben corrected.

“I know what I said! Teenagers and their music trends” he mumbled.

“Come on, stop messing around and smooch together” requested Leia taking out her camera.

Ben remembered what his father told him earlier about his mother wanting to share more moments with her family, moments like this one. So it was natural she wanted to capture it.

Ben let her have her fun—even smiled for every picture just to make her happy—and after enough pictures to fill half an album, his father decided it was about time to leave.

“Well kids, you know the rules” reminded Leia. “Stay with the people, don’t take any unknown routes, be back by 9:30, and please don’t fall into a diabetic coma.”

“Ok mommy” nodded Kay.

“That’s my little witch” said Leia kneeling to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

“Hug Uncle Lando for me!” said Kay.

“Sure we will, honey” Han promised.

“Hey, Indie, mind if I start the car?” asked Leia.

“Not at all, my beautiful Sankara Stone” he said throwing the keys at his wife, who caught them agilely with one hand and then disappeared into the garage.

“Sankara? What is that?” asked Ben confused.

“Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and Glory” he answered looking into the distance and tapping Ben’s shoulder. “You remember our deal, don’t you?” he whispered in his son’s ear.

“Yeah” he nodded.

“Great. If everything goes well, we’ll talk in the morning to sort things-”

And suddenly, a car horn echoed through the house.

“Well, that’s my cue” said Han headed for the garage. “Have fun kids, and if you need anything just call or catch us at the Town Hall!”

“Sure” said Ben.

“Bye” waved Kaydel.

And then his parents were finally gone.

Right then and there, Ben took a few seconds to realize that he was now the “responsible adult in charge”. The responsible adult in charge who would soon enough have his own car to go to school and give Rey rides, and drive Rey around, and ask Rey-

“Ben, let’s go! If we leave now we will get better candies” ordered his sister grabbing her plastic pumpkin and handing him one.

“No way, I’m not taking that. That’s for children” he refused.

“Come on Ben! The more bags we have, the more candies I’ll get” Kay said with a pout.

 _‘This damn puppy-dog-eyes-magic is freaking effective’_ Ben thought.

“Okay! But I’m taking a brown paper bag” he said grabbing one from a cabinet and following his little sister outside. “Okay, we’ll go around the block and then back-”

“Hoo, stop right there” interrupted Kay raising her little index finger. “Dad told me you would take me anywhere I wanted, so _you_ follow me” she ordered.

 _‘She just had to inherit your determination, mom…’_ He thought miserably

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote part of this chapter on Carrie Fisher's birthday, which is the reason she gets her spotlight here. I really tried to channel Carrie's unique and colorful personality, as well as to address a topic she struggled with throughout her whole career: The golden bikini.  
> Even though the world has changed and Lucasfilms has tried to "distance themselves" from the whole controversy, we cannot deny that what Carrie had to endure was humilliating and dehumanizing. Therefore, I wanted to merge Carrie and Leia's fight with sexism and sexualization.  
> I hope she found my small tribute as whimsical as I did, and I hope that she's laughing somewhere in a galaxy far far away  
> while giving the greatest "middle-finger" to those executives that staged the whole bikini concept and sipping on the sweetest wine.  
> My dear Carrie, this one's for you.
> 
> Also, to add more into my stirring pot of paralel cinematographic universes, what else could Han be for Halloween but Indiana Jones?
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	5. The Victorian Lady and The Rap Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, why don’t we go to this old Sith house?” suggested Ben as Kay only got paler and paler and shook her head no. “Well come on, make a believer out of me” he said looking at Rey.
> 
> “Okay, let me change” Rey agreed excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> You all know the deal: thank you for your support, I love you and it means a lot to me that you like this crazy idea of mine because I am enjoying each and every minute I spend writing it.
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

In all his years of life and all his years going trick-or-treating in California, Ben had never seen a population as obnoxious and obsessed with Halloween as that of Salem.

The decoration was all over the top in every single house: Front yards looking straight out of Halloween movies, rows of skillfully-carved pumpkins, life-size sculptures of horror icons, and dozens and dozens of kids in costumes.

Eventually, Ben and Kay merged with a small group of kids and a couple of parents to promenade the nearby streets. And even after at least fifteen houses, a whole plastic pumpkin and half a paper bag filled with sweets, Kay still wanted to go to another neighborhood.

Although Ben hated the idea of being his little sister’s lapdog, he sucked it up and pleased his sister, repeating _‘Do it for the Falcon. Do it for the Falcon. Do it for the Falcon’_ to himself like a sacred mantra to keep his sanity intact.

“Lighten up, Ben” Kay said tugging her brother’s jacket as they walked down the stairs of a house’s portico.

Ben looked up to roll his eyes and then looked down at his watch. To his chagrin, it was only 7 pm.

“Can we go home now?” he whined.

“No” she said curtly.

And just because the universe hated him and loved to see him suffer, he spotted Hux, Mitaka and other dudes from school harassing kids passing by for candy.

And they were heading straight towards them.

“Hey, let’s go this way” he said quickly tugging Kay’s arm lightly, but the stubborn little girl ignored him and kept walking straight. “No, Kay!” he called, but it was too late.

_‘What did I do to deserve this, universe?’_

“Ding ding ding” said Hux getting on Kaydel’s way.

“Stop and pay the toll, kid” ordered Mitaka.

“Ten chocolate bars” said Hux showing all his fingers. “And no licorice, we don’t want that shit.”

“Drop dead, moron” replied Ben’s fearless and loud-mouth sister. She was definitely her mother’s daughter.

Ben tried to stay behind and hide his face so they wouldn’t recognize him. He had had enough humiliation earlier and was not looking forward to get any more.

 _‘Okay… If there’s someone up there listening, please get me out of this situation’_ he prayed.

“Yo, twerp. Would you rather be hung off from that telephone pole?” threatened Hux.

_‘Please, I’ll do anything! I’ll go to church every Sunday, won’t masturbate for a month, won’t fantasize of Rey… or at least I’ll actually try… but please, just get me out of this situation-’_

“I’d like to see you try” she said menacingly. “Cause it just so happens I’ve got my big brother with me. BEN!”

“Ooooh, Hollywood!” said Hux.

_‘FUCK. OFF. UNIVERSE.’_

“So you’re doing a little trick-or-treating?” mocked Mitaka.

“I’m taking my little sister out” Ben stated dryly.

“That’s nice… Whoa, I love the costume, but what are you supposed to be? A New Kid on the Block?” said Hux as he and company started laughing.

“For your information, he’s a little leaguer!” remarked Kaydel, only making things worse.

 _‘Kill me, just kill me!’_ he implored.

“Whoa, little leaguer! Watch out, Hux! Hollywood will knock us out of the park” said Mitaka pretending to hit a ball with a baseball bat.

“Whatever, I’m passing through” insisted Kay trying to pass once more.

“Wait a minute” said Hux barricading the passage. “Everyone pays the toll.”

“Stuff it, zit face” she spat kicking Mitaka in the shin.

“You little bi-”

“Hey, Hey!” yelled Ben, getting between Kay and Mitaka to protect his sister from this asshole. “Here, have this” he said handing him his paper bag, “Pig out. Come on Kay, let’s go.”

And he started walking off as fast as possible, but for the cherry on top…

“Hey Hollywood… the shoes fit great” mentioned Hux.

He heard the rumble of a chorus wicked laughs behind him and started walking even faster, almost dragging his sister though the pavement until he got them like five houses away from Hux and Mitaka.

“You should have punched them!” complained Kay, liberating from Ben’s grip.

“They would have killed me” he replied “and I would have gotten into trouble”

_‘…And had that happened, bye bye Falcon.’_

“At least you would have died like a man!”

“Hey! You just humiliated me in front of half the guys at school!” he accused. “So collect your candy and get out of my life!”

_‘Shit…’_

The cruel words just rolled out of his lips—unfiltered and with no second thoughts—and Kay received them like a knife to her heart.

“I wanna go home, now!” she said with teary eyes as she stormed off like two houses forward.

“No, wait Kay, I didn’t mean-” he said following.

Kaydel had stopped and sat by a hay pile and carved pumpkins that decorated the side of that house. Ben kneeled by her and strung some words together.

“Kay, I’m sorry” he apologized. “It’s just that… I hate this place. I miss my friends and grandpa and Uncle Luke… I wanna go home.”

“Well this is your home now, so get used to it” she said brushing off her tears.

“Yeah” he breathed out, taking in his new reality worded perfectly by his sister. “Would you give me another chance?”

“Why should I?” she said defiantly.

“Because I am your brother” he said shrugging but getting no smile from Kay. “Hey, I promise I won’t be an idiot.”

“That’s impossible” Kay mumbled.

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re always an idiot” she said, smiling once again.

“You’re spending way too much time with mom, you’re snapping like her” Ben commented snorting.

“I like having her around” Kay admitted looking down with a little smile, making Ben remember his dad’s words.

_“You must remember that Kay still has years ahead of her to grow up, and as for you, you still a couple of years left in High School. Your mother only wants to be present, so you should seize this opportunity and try to spend more time with her.”_

“Yeah, me too” Ben admitted. “So.. you forgive me?”

“Of course I do, dummy” said Kay as she leaned over to hug him, and then Ben looked up at the sky.

“Whoa, did you check that out?” he pointed shocked.

“What?”

“Something just flew across the moon.”

“Reall-”

“AAAAHHHH” he screamed tickling her tummy and erupting into laughter with his sister. “I got you!”

“Let’s go, jerk face. We have a whole paper bag of candies to replenish” she commanded.

But the next house was not like the others. In fact, it was not a house, it was practically a mansion like the ones he saw when driving through Beverly Hills or Malibu.

“Whoa” the siblings said in unison.

“Check out this house” Ben continued.

“Ah, rich people. They never give candies to kids. They’ll probably make us drink cider and bob for apples.”

“Or maybe they’ll have nice and expensive chocolates” ventured Ben.

And then, in perfect coordination, the siblings exchanged a mischievous look and nodded. It was the only green-light they needed to go into the house and try their lucks.

To their surprise, the massive front door was unlocked and they got in.

“Hello?” tried Kay.

“Trick-or-treat?” said Ben.

He took a moment to admire the interior of the house. The place was all lit up and decorated with elegant Halloween ornaments. Apparently, there was a small party going on, as there was theme music playing softly in the background and some adults walking around with champagne cups and simple costumes.

And then he spotted a massive ensemble of cauldrons over a table at the feet of the main staircase—all containing mountains of the best candies and chocolates—with a small sign that read “Trick-or-treat! :)”. And just like moths to a flame, the siblings rushed over to it.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Kay.

“Jackpot!” he said.

And then, the voice he expected the least to hear called his name from the top of the stairs.

“Ben Solo.”

“R-Rey!”

_‘Holy shit, this was Rey’s house!’_

There she was in all her beautiful glory, and—of course—in costume. She was wearing a long cream-colored Victorian dress and matching accessories. She looked straight out of a movie and almost angelic as she went down stairs practically floating.

“Oh, Rey, huh?” teased Kaydel with a malevolent tint.

Nothing good could come out of that moment of realization Kay had just gone through, especially after she had caught Ben playing with his “Pillow-Rey” earlier.

“I thought you weren’t into Halloween” said Rey, who was now standing before them.

“I’m not, I’m just taking my little sister, Kaydel, around” he replied coolly.

“Well, that’s nice” smiled Rey.

“I always do it.”

“My dad made him” commented Kay.

 _‘Thanks for the help, sis’_ he thought giving her a quick look.

“Do you guys want some cider?” Rey offered.

“No” rejected Kay.

“Sure!” Ben eagerly accepted.

Diligently, Rey went to get two cups of cider for her unexpected guests, came back and handed them to them.

“Thank you. So, um, how’s the party?” asked Ben trying to make some small talk.

“Boring, as usual. It’s just a bunch of my parents’ friends. They do this every year and I’ve got the candy duty. But I know them, in a couple of hours they will go over to Mr. Calrisian’s Halloween party.”

“Our parents are there!” commented Kay.

“Really? That’s great! They’ll have a good time. Mr Calrisian’s Halloween parties are the best, or so I’ve been told. By the way, Kaydel, I love your costume” she complimented.

“Thank you! I really like yours too” Kay complimented back. “Of course I couldn’t wear anything like that because I don’t have any… what do you call them, Ben… yaboos?”

Ben choked on his cider, but Rey laughed softly.

“Ben likes your yaboos. In fact, he loves ‘em.”

_‘What did I do? Please, I beg to know, what did I do???’_

But then Rey must have sensed his feeling of awkwardness and discomfort, as she naturally changed the subject.

“I’m really into witches.”

“Really? Me too, we just learned about those witches in school” Kay said.

“Oh, you mean the Sith witches?”

“Yes, those.”

“I know all about them, my mom and dad used to run the museum” Rey commented.

“There’s a museum about them?” asked the little girl curiously.

“Yeah, but they shut it down because a lot of spooky things happened there” responded Rey, making Kay’s face pale.

“Well, why don’t we go to this old Sith house?” suggested Ben as Kay only got paler and paler and shook her head no. “Well come on, make a believer out of me” he said looking at Rey.

“Okay, let me change.”

“Bu-But what about your parents?” said Kay, trying to get their last-minute adventure to the witches’ house cancelled.

“They won’t miss me” Rey said winking at them and going upstairs.

“Beeeen” whined Kay tragically “I’m not going there. My friends at school told me all about that place. It’s weird.”

“Kay, this is the girl of my dreams” argued Ben.

“So, take her to the movies like a normal person” she said, walking away.

“Kay!” he stopped her. “Look, just do this one thing for me and I’ll do anything you say. Please? Please?!” he was desperately begging at this point.

“Okay, okay. Next year we go trick-or-treating as Wendy and Peter Pan, with tights, or it’s no deal.”

“Okay, okay, deal!”

And then Rey re-appeared wearing tight jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt, a beige cardigan and a pair of knee-high boots. To Ben, she looked as flawless and perfect as she did with her costume.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“No” whispered Kay.

“Yeah, let’s do it!”

Maybe the universe was not against him after all. In the blink of an eye his night had gone from a monotonous trick-or-treating loop to an adventure with his dream girl.

What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we have reached the turning point: the moment Ben, Kay and Rey decide to pay a visit to the Sith... "witches".  
> Will the prophecy fulfill? Or will Ben and Rey's desire for each other be stronger? 😂 Discover it on the next chapter!
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	6. The Sith House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, come on, it’s just a bunch of hocus pocus” Ben said bringing the lighter to the candle’s wick.
> 
> “Ben NO!” yelled Kay.
> 
> But it was too late, the wick was burning bright and black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more, and welcome to another chapter!
> 
> I hope you like this one, as we're finally getting into the central plot of the movie and I'm so excited for what's ahead!
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

If Rey said she was not hoping to see Ben tonight, she would be lying.

In fact, her classmate had managed to stay on her mind since they parted, and even when she got distracted, she regained her focus on him when looking at the number she had inked on her wrist.

And now she was going to spend the rest of the night with him… and his sister. But who cares? She was still going to spend the rest of the night with him!

Once in her bedroom, she got out of her costume carefully and started looking swiftly for something casual to wear. She didn’t want to look as if she was trying too hard, but she also wanted to look good for Ben…

She ended up settling with the first thing she found and her favorite cardigan. She sprayed some of her vanilla perfume on, brushed her hair, and she was ready to go.

She met the siblings downstairs ready and set for their adventure.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“No” whispered Kay.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” agreed Ben excitedly.

“Ok, the house is not that far away from here, but we’ll have to walk a little bit to get there” she said opening the front door.

But when she was in the porch, her father’s voice called her from the inside.

“Rey, sweetheart, is that you?” asked the blonde man with a long velvety mahogany cape and fake fangs, doing a fake and exaggerated “Transylvanian” accent.

“Oh, hey dad” she said getting back into the house.

“Are these friends of yours? And what happened to your costume?” the man asked curiously, switching back to American accent.

“Um, yes… Dad, this is Ben, he goes to school with me, and this is his sister Kaydel.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Rian” said Rey’s dad friendly, offering his hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you sir” Ben said politely shaking his hand.

“You too, Ben, but I don’t think I’ve seen you or your sister around before” Rian commented.

“No sir” said Ben.

“We just moved here last week” completed Kay.

“Well, welcome to Salem! Are you enjoying Halloween so far? There’s nothing like Halloween in Salem” said Rian with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, um, actually I was trick-or-treating with my sister and then we ended up in your street. But I didn’t know Rey lived here, we didn’t mean to crash into your party” explained Ben.

“Don’t worry. You’re more than welcome here. Rey usually stays home alone after we leave for Lando’s party, so I’m happy she has company.”

“Actually dad, since Ben and Kaydel are new here, they wanted to see the Sith House and I told them I could take them” mentioned Rey. “Is there any problem?”

“Problem? No darling, not at all… As long as my friend Ben promises to take care of my daughter and bring her back home before midnight safe and sound” he said with a more serious tone looking at Ben.

Rey gave her father a scolding look. Although she knew he was doing this because he cared about her, but what if Ben thought she was a loser who still needed her father’s permission and a fixed curfew to go out?

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll take care of her and have her back before midnight” Ben promised.

“Great then” Rian winked. “I’ll let you mom know, and if you need anything, you know where to find us dear” he said at Rey.

“Sure dad.”

And then her father returned to the party.

“Come on, let’s go!” indicated Rey taking Ben’s hand to guide them.

She felt a jolt of electricity that extended from her arm to the rest of her body the moment they touched hands.

She couldn’t help but wonder if Ben had felt it too.

\--*--

They walked steadily by the edge of the street following Rey’s indications.

“Are we there yet?” asked Kaydel with a slight tremble in her voice. The girl was not as fearless as she usually was.

“Almost” responded Rey. “By the way, sorry if my dad freaked you out earlier, I don’t know what got into him” she whispered at Ben with a nervous laugh.

“No, not at all” he quickly replied. “I bet my parents would have done the same.”

Rey snorted lightly.

“So… how do your parents ended up running a museum about three decrepit witches?”

“Well, my dad’s a horror-suspense screenwriter and when I was 5 or 6 he had this huge writer’s block. My mom suggested him to take a ‘vacation’ somewhere inspiring and that led him to Salem” she explained.

“The land of black cats and witches?” teased Ben.

“Exactly” Rey conceded with a smile. “I think he felt in his element. He called my mom every single day excitedly telling her about all these ideas he had and this screenplay he was writing. He was literally _obsessed_ with this town.”

“So he decided to move here” concluded Ben.

“Just when he was about to leave, he read something about the Sith witches and their house and it sparked his curiosity” Rey said. “So he went there to take some reference pictures and someone that was casually passing by told him the house was for sale. I think that was his hook, he felt destiny had arranged everything and this was a sign telling him he should stay here.”

“So it was not a museum before?” asked Kay.

“Well, when we moved here my dad’s initial idea was to make a movie about the Sith witches, but he still hasn’t come up with anything good yet. Still, he had done tons of investigation and my mom suggested him to use all that knowledge and use the house as a museum until the idea for the movie flourished. And that’s the story of how I ended up here” she said shrugging.

“Hold on, if your dad’s a screenwriter… where did you live before?” asked Ben trying to connect the dots.

“To be from L.A you’re slow, Solo.”

“You’re from LA! Of course, that’s why you’re so cool” realized Ben, unaware that he had said the last bit out loud.

“You think I’m cool?” teased Rey putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“No! I mean, yes! I mean…” stuttered Ben, suddenly forgetting how to produce a coherent sentence. “What I mean is _that_ is why you’re so cool, in comparison to the rest.”

“Birds of a feather flock together” said Rey with a wink. “Look, we’re getting closer!” she exclaimed.

They were now walking by a short fence made of pilled rocks that surrounded the Sith House and its nearby territories.

“So, this is where the tour begins” announced Rey.

“You didn’t bring a Red Bus?” mocked Ben, referencing the annoying tourist busses from Los Angeles.

“I’m afraid this is a walking tour, sir” responded Rey playing along. “Now, let’s get in.”

And then, Rey opened the small door and led them to the front yard.

“Legend has it that the bones of a hundred children are buried within these walls” she commented.

“How cute” said Kaydel, holding harder onto Ben’s jacket.

“Okay, we’re about to enter the house” she announced standing before the closed door. “I haven’t been here in a while so please do as I say and try to not touch anything” she indicated. “Any questions?”

Ben raised his hand.

“Yes, are we getting a “snack break” in the middle of the tour?” joked Ben.

“If you’re lucky, I could consider it” answered Rey, though it hadn’t sounded as suggestive in her mind as it did out loud.

Inevitably, both teenagers started blushing and laughing awkwardly to fill the silence. Kay just looked at them as if they were crazy.

“So, um, yeah, let’s get in” motioned Rey opening the door.

The place was pitch black and reeked of mold and humidity, like an attic after winter season.

“I can’t see a thing” said Kay.

“Well, there’s a light switch around here somewhere… Give me a minute and I’ll find it” said Rey.

Ben started looking around in the poor natural lighting of the moonbeams that shone through the stained windows and managed to find a display of lighters. He picked one and lit it up.

“Hey, I found a lighter” he announced.

And shortly after, Rey found the light switch and the whole place illuminated in a yellow light.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Ben.

It looked just like every Halloween movie: cauldrons, books, colored bottles, leather books, and even broomsticks! Except that everything was covered in a thick coat of dust and cobwebs.

“Well, lady and gentleman, we resume with our tour” said Rey in the tour-guide voice, the wooden floor creaking with every step. “Here in the middle is their original cauldron, and upstairs is where they slept.”

Then, they stopped in front of a display case with a brown book inside.

“This is the spell book of Palpatine. It was a gift from the devil himself. The book is bound in human skin and contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells” she explained.

“I get the picture” commented Kay.

“Palpatine was one of the witches?” asked Ben.

“Yes, there were three. Palpatine was the leader and the most powerful, Dooku was the right-hand, and Snoke was the one who lured the children. They were the perfect evil team” Rey said. “But you know something funny? When my dad was doing his research to open the museum he found that maybe the Sith were not witches, but wizards instead.”

“You mean they were men? But all the stories mention witches” remarked Kaydel.

“Yes, but my dad has a theory that somewhere in the course of history some men changed the story and said the Sith were women so men wouldn’t be prosecuted and burnt alive when the witch-hunt began.”

“Sounds like something my mother would say” commented Ben.

“I believe my dad” affirmed Rey with conviction.

“Really?” asked Ben.

“To me it makes sense. For years women had been shut down from history because of sexism and misogyny, women have always had to fight to have the upper hand” she explained. “Since men were the ones writing and documenting everything, maybe they put the blame on women to save their skins, maybe someone did it out of revenge because some woman rejected him… the possibilities are endless but valid when you think about it.”

Ben listened carefully, absorbing every word. Does this girl have any actual flaw?

She’s beautiful, funny, smart, was from Los Angeles, got his sense of humor, and his parents would _definitely_ love her, especially his mother.

 _‘I’m asking her out when I take her home’_ Ben promised himself right then and there.

But then something in the corner behind Rey caught the teenager’s attention.

“Hey, what is that?” he said pointing at it.

“Oh, that’s the Black Flame Candle” she whispered.

Ben walked towards it and read the sign that was next to it.

“Black Flame Candle. Made from the fat of a hangman. Legend says that on a full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween night” he recited, and then pulled out his lighter. “Let’s light it up and meet the old broads. Wanna do the honors?” he said looking at Rey.

“No, thanks” refused Rey putting a comforting arm around Kay, who was trembling.

“Well, I’ll do it” said Ben approaching the candle. “Who knows, maybe we’ll finally figure out if the Sith were men or wome-AAAAAH.”

But he was unexpectedly interrupted when a black furry mass flew straight into his face, digging its claws into his jacket and meowing like crazy. Ben managed to grab it and throw it aside pissed off.

“Stupid cat!” he cried out.

“Okay Ben, you’ve had your fun. It’s time to go. Come on, Rey” ordered Kay.

“Ben, she’s right. My dad always told me to not mess with anything in here, let’s go” pleaded Rey.

“Oh, come on, it’s just a bunch of hocus pocus” Ben said bringing the lighter to the candle’s wick.

“Ben NO!” yelled Kay.

But it was too late, the wick was burning bright and black.

“… Fuck” Ben said as realization dawned on him.

Suddenly, all the light bulbs in the house started popping, glass raining over them, and the cracks between the floor planks bellow started shaking and gleaming in fluorescent green.

“Rey, please tell me this is a special effect your parents added” said Ben shocked at what was going on.

“I’m afraid not!” she responded.

And then, it all stopped, giving the three kids a moment to catch their breaths in the dark.

“What was that?” wondered Ben.

“Are the witches coming back?” asked Kaydel, hugging Rey terrified.

“No Kay, maybe it was a short circuit or maybe my dad did add some special effects. I don’t know” Rey tried to explain.

“But a virgin lit up the candle!” argued Kay reciting the inscription but not so sure of what “virgin” meant. Whatever it was, apparently her brother was one.

 _‘Great Kay, why don’t you just put it in a banner and hang it in front of school?’_ thought Ben.

Instantly, all the candles in the house lit themselves up, and the fire under the cauldron roared back to life.

“Do you hear that?” asked Kay worried.

A chorus of wicked laughs could be heard outside, coming closer and closer with every passing second.

“We have to hide!” Rey ordered jumping behind the door.

Kay kneeled behind a moldy sofa, while Ben hid behind the stairwell.

And then, the front door burst open, revealing three cloaked figures standing in the porch.

“We’re back!” rejoiced a male voice belonging to the one in the middle, coming back into his house followed by his brothers.

They were back, the Sith… wizards.

“I knew they were men! Dad was right” whispered Rey almost inaudibly to herself.

And out of all the things Ben could have worried about right then and there—like the fact that he had brought three of the most terrible wizards back to life and that they were trapped inside their house—he focused on the most insignificant one.

 _‘Fuck, now Rey knows I’m a virgin. She’ll think I’m a loser’_ he thought, mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ben, his V-Card status has been revealed... Oh, and he also brought some weird wizards back to life, no big deal.
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	7. Return of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, dumpling, what is the year” commanded Palpatine.
> 
> “1993” replied Kay, who was then pushed by Palpatine into a wooden stool.
> 
> “Brothers… we have been gone 300 years” he concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!
> 
> In case you didn't notice, I upped the chapter count from 10 to 15 chapters. I had initially put 10 chapters as a tentative number, but taking the pacing of the story into account, I don't think that will be enough. I'll let you know in case I have to up the count again ;)
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

The house looked just like they had left it last time, but maybe a little bit dustier.

“We’re home!” exclaimed the younger Palpatine rejoicing. “Oh, sweet revenge. Do you see, brothers? My curse worked perfectly!”

“Oh, that’s because thou art perfect, brother” complimented Dooku. “Oh! I knew I left the cauldron on, didn’t I tell you? I knew… Snoke, what are thou doing?!”

His brother was reaching for something that was hidden in the wooden beam above him.

“My lucky rat tail! Right where I left it” he cheered.

“But brothers, who lit the black flame candle?” wondered Palpatine walking towards the burning flame, but then something kept in a crystal box caught his attention. “Oh, book! Wake up sleepy head” he said tapping the crystal. “Did you miss me?” the eye on the cover of the book blinked a few times until it stayed wide open. “Come on now, we’ve got work to do. Yet first I hast to get thou out of that weird crystal cage.”

“Palpatine?” said Dooku, suddenly alert.

“Yes?”

“I smell children.”

All the blood in Kay’s, Ben’s and Rey’s veins froze. They were smelling Kay… and they were going to find her.

“Sick ‘em!” commanded Palpatine.

The three brothers got in formation and started moving slowly, like three hunting dogs looking for their next prey.

“It is a little girl” Dooku identified. “Eight… maybe nine.”

Kay’s breath started shaking, so she covered her mouth to make no sound.

“Oh, let’s play with the girl!” marveled Snoke.

“Shhh” ordered Palpatine as he moved towards the sofa Kay was hiding. “Come out, my dear. We will not harm thee.”

“We love children!” Dooku played along.

“Yes! Children are my favorite suppe-” started Snoke, until Dooku cut him off with an elbow to his stomach.

“My child” continued Palpatine.

And then he slammed his hand in the table next to the sofa, and Kay jumped out of her hiding spot. The brothers looked at her as if she was the last drop of water in the desert.

“I-I thought… thou’d never come… brothers” uttered Kay, playing along and trying to talk her way out of this.

“Greetings, little one” spoke Palpatine.

“’Twas I who brought you back” Kay continued.

“Ah, what an honor, thou pretty little… child” said Palpatine, uttering the last word with difficulty through a forced smile.

The brothers got closer to Kaydel, surrounding her.

“And she’s so well fed, isn’t she” commented Dooku grimly, poking a finger at Kay’s stomach.

Kay jumped away at the sudden and unwanted touch.

“Tell me, dumpling, what is the year” commanded Palpatine.

“1993” replied Kay, who was then pushed by Palpatine into a wooden stool.

“Brothers… we have been gone 300 years” he concluded.

“Well, Palps, how time flies…”

“When you’re dead” added Snoke.

The brothers erupted in laughter at the little joke, Kay joining them briefly, until the laughter died down and she was the focus of the three wizards.

“Well… it’s been great fun, but I guess I better be going” she said standing from the stool.

“Oh, stay for supper” offered Palpatine.

“Um, I’m not hungry” excused Kaydel.

“But we are!” said Dooku reaching for the girls’ arm to hold her captive.

Kaydel tried to yank free from the grip, but the other brothers joined to help. Realizing that she was outnumbered, she started screaming for help desperately. Ben acted on impulse.

“Hey!” he shouted. “Let go of my sister.”

“Roast him, Palpatine” suggested Dooku with an evil smile.

The eldest brother nodded in agreement and then struck Ben with a jolt of electric energy that knocked him down, leaving him contorting in pain on the floor.

“Ha! I haven’t lost my touch brothers!” Palpatine exclaimed using his powers to lift the boy in the air.

“Ben!” yelled Kay worried.

Rey tried to look around from where she hid, looking for a potential weapon to use against the wizards. But what could a human use as a weapon when the brothers had all the powers of darkness on their side?

Finally, she spotted one of the brooms hanging on display. She ran and grabbed it like a baseball bat. Maybe this could knock one of them out, and the closest she had was Dooku.

“Dooku!” she called.

“Well hello” said the wizard turning around, but he was met with a hit right in the stomach.

Although the attack took Dooku unprepared, it didn’t knock him down. So Rey ran forward looking desperately for another weapon. She spotted a small pan and tried again as Dooku lunged forward to attack her.

This time, she hit him right in the forehead, leaving the brother on the floor and with a ringing headache.

Meanwhile, Ben was still being held by Palpatine’s electric trap, suffering every second.

“Leave my brother alone!” cried Kay slapping the evil wizard with one of her candy bags, spilling its contents all over the place.

The little girl’s actions made Palpatine loose his concentration and Ben fell flat on the floor, whining in pain. But before he could resume with his torture, a black cat fell from the roof and landed in the old man’s head, scratching him relentlessly.

“Brother Snoke! Get this beast off of me!” he ordered yelling.

Feeling no more pain, Ben stood up slightly disoriented, processing the chaos going on around him: Palpatine was struggling with the black cat, Snoke was trying to help him, Dooku was standing up, and Rey was holding his sister in her arms.

Then, their gazes crossed, a shared horror and confusion mirroring itself.

He promised he would take care of his sister. He promised he would take care of Rey. He needed them out of here now that they had the chance to escape.

“Go, get out! I’ll catch you outside” he yelled, and Rey nodded and obeyed.

Now he needed a getaway plan and he needed it quick. He looked at the roof, saw the fire control system and an idea popped up in his mind.

 _‘I hope this works’_ he thought running upstairs to the second floor and taking his lighter out.

“HEY!” he shouted asking for the brother’s attention. “You have messed… with the great and powerful… Kylo Ren” he invented. “And now thou must suffer the consequences. I summon the burning rain of death!”

“Burning rain of death?” repeated the brothers confused.

“Is that in thou book, brother?” whispered Dooku.

“I’m afraid not” Palpatine whispered back.

And then Ben flipped the lighter open to light it, hiding it in his palm.

“He makes fire with his hands!” observed Palpatine.

Ben put the flame under one of the sprinklers and suddenly all the sprinklers went off. He opened his arms as the streams of water fell around him, raining all over the house.

“Oh, oh…the burning rain of death! Come on you idiots! Get to shelter, you fools!” yelled Palpatine, dragging his brothers around to get some cover.

It had worked! This was Ben’s time to run away from here with Rey and Kay and forget about these weirdos.

He jumped from the second floor, but just as he ran a couple of steps, he slipped and fell on his back.

“Really, universe? Help me out a little!” he cried in frustration, and then the black cat landed on his stomach.

“Nice going Ben” scolded the small animal with a clear human voice.

“You can talk!” Ben exclaimed surprised.

“Yeah, no kidding. Now get the spell book! Come on! Move it!”

 _‘Now I’m taking orders from a cat, what kind of night is this?’_ Ben though as he stood up, grabbed a wooden scepter, smashed the crystal box and extracted the book.

“My book! He’s taking my book!” yelled Palpatine trying to get Ben, but his brothers held him back to protect him from the ‘burning rain of death’.

And with book in hand, Ben stormed out of the place soaking wet, followed closely by the black cat.

“Ben!” called Rey from a thick bush from the side of the house.

“Over here!” said Kay waving her arms.

“Quick, we have to run!” exclaimed Rey.

And then they sprinted far away from there.

\--*--

Eventually, Palpatine shyly put out his arm to test what this “burning rain” felt like and realized it had all been a scam.

“Oh, it is but water!” he said enraged.

“Most refreshing” said Dooku getting out and letting some drops spray his face.

“I like it” said Snoke imitating his brother, opening his mouth to taste it.

“You idiots! The boy has tricked us, and he’s stolen the book. After them!” he ordered.

Once again in formation, they hurried outside but were stopped by an unusual patch of black… ground?

“’Tis a black river!” said Dooku horrified.

“Perhaps it is not too deep” suggested Snoke.

Palpatine and Dooku exchanged a look and shoved their younger brother onto it. But—to their surprise—Snoke didn’t sink, not even an inch.

“’Tis firm as stone! It’s black ground!”chanted Snoke.

“Careful, Palpatine” warned Dooku as his brother proceeded to step on the black ground.

“Why, it’s a road” observed Palpatine.

“What now, brother?” asked Dooku, cautiously stepping on the road, waiting for instructions.

“Brothers! Let me make one thing perfectly clear. The magic that brought us back only works tonight on All Hallow’s Eve. When the sun comes up, we’re dust.”

Dooku and Snoke gasped in shock.

“Fortunately” their brother continued, “the potion I brewed the night we were hung could keep us alive and young forever.”

Now they sighed in relief.

“Unfortunately” added Palpatine, “the recipe for that potion is in my spell book, and the little wretches have stolen it!”

The two brothers grunted in anger.

“Therefore, it stands to reason, brothers, that we must find the book, brew the potion, and suck the lives out of the children of Salem before sunrise? Otherwise we will cease to exist. Dost thou comprehend?!”

“Oh, you presented it beautifully, Palps” complimented his ever boot-licking brother. “The way you started with the adventure part, and then you slowed…”

“Explained what?” asked his ever clueless younger brother.

Palpatine rolled his eyes.

“Come! We fly!” he commanded.

“Fly where?” continued Snoke.

“Just grab thy broomstick and follow mine lead!” shouted Palpatine getting back into the house with his brothers and fetching their broomsticks.

And with a kick in the ground, they took off into the velvety and star-speckled moonlit sky, flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Sith wizards are back! (and the chaotic energy they exude is unmatched😂)  
> Now, this is where things get interesting...
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	8. Hallowed Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whoa, whoa. This is a graveyard” complained Ben.
> 
> “It’s hallowed ground, dark wizards can’t set foot here” explained the cat. “Please, open the gate and follow me, I want to show you something.”
> 
> Ben slid the lock and pushed the iron gates open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter in our Reyloween Halloween adventure.  
> Thanks for your support and I hope you like it🧡
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic was inspired by the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

Ben, Rey, Kay and the black cat ran like crazy until they were back in town. It’s not like they were safe, but at least they were surrounded by people instead of wandering through a road in the outskirts of town.

“I think we lost them, but we need a place to hide” announced Ben breathing heavily, handing Palpatine’s book to Rey. “Rey, you’re from here, where can we go?”

“Well, I don’t know, I’d never had to deal with crazy ass wizard murderers before” responded Rey sardonically taking the object and clutching it against her chest.

But then the cat meowed and waved its paw for their attention.

“I know a place, follow me!” he said.

Speechless, the girls gave Ben shocked looks, but he seemed alarmingly unimpressed by the talking animal.

“Yeah, he talks but let’s be honest, that’s by far not the weirdest thing that has happened to us tonight” he said.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” urged the cat.

The kids followed him to the gates of a grimy-looking cemetery, and Ben may not be a die-hard believer of Halloween—or at least he wasn’t until 15 minutes ago—but he had watched enough horror movies to know that nothing good happened when there was a cemetery involved.

“Whoa, whoa. This is a graveyard” complained Ben.

“It’s hallowed ground, dark wizards can’t set foot here” explained the cat. “Please, open the gate and follow me, I want to show you something.”

Ben slid the lock and pushed the iron gates open, letting the cat lead their way through the rows of gravestones, trees, statues, broken branches and dry leaves.

“What are you going to show us exactly Mr… Cat?” asked Kay trying to get accustomed to their new companion.

“I want to give you an idea of exactly what we’re dealing with” answered the cat as he jumped and settled on top of a chipped gravestone.

“Darla Maul, Lost Soul” read Rey out loud.

“I don’t understand, wh-who is Darla Maul?” asked Ben a little lost.

“I think I heard my dad mention her once or twice” said Rey. “She was Palpatine’s lover.”

“Indeed she was, but Palpatine found her sporting with his brother Snoke, so he poisoned her and sewed her mouth with a dull needle. So she couldn’t tell his secrets, even in death” everyone’s features twisted in disgust. “Palpatine always was the jealous type.”

“Wait a minute… You’re Obi-Wan Kenobi!” exclaimed Rey, finally putting the pieces together.

“Yes.”

“So the legends are true” she said satisfactorily, shooting Ben an ‘I-told-you-so’ look.

“Were the scary wizards not enough to confirm that?” he retorted, but Rey simply rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, come along. I want to show you something else” said Obi-Wan landing on the ground to walk a few gravestones to his right.

He stopped next to another graveyard and sat by it.

“Anakin Skywalker” read Rey sadly, knowing all too well the explanation that followed.

“Because of me my little brother’s life was stolen. For years I waited for my life to end, so I could be reunited with my family. But Palpatine’s curse of immortality kept me alive” told Obi-Wan heavily. “Then one day I figured out what to do with my eternal life. Now, I’d failed Anakin, but I wouldn’t fail again. When Palpatine and his brothers returned, I’d be there to stop them. So for 3 centuries I guarded the house on All Hallows’ Night… When I knew some airhead virgin might light that candle” he finished shooting Ben a look.

“Nice going, airhead” Kay accused, shooting a similar look to his brother.

“Hey look, I’m sorry, okay? But we’re talking about three ancient prunes versus the 20th century, how bad can it be?” Ben said.

“Bad” responded Obi-Wan.

Rey—who had been too quiet for a while—was sitting on the ground observing Palpatine’s spell book thoroughly, her curiosity tempting her to get a little sneak peek of what was inside. But just as she was about to open it, she was stopped.

“Stay out of there!” scolded Obi-Wan.

“Why?” she asked.

“It holds Palpatine’s most dangerous spells. He must not get it” he warned.

“Then let’s torch that shit up” said Ben taking the book from Rey’s hands and taking out his lighter.

He brought the flame close enough to one of the lower corners, waiting for it to imminently catch on fire, but the flames were repelled.

“It’s protected by dark magic” clarified Obi-Wan.

“Then I guess we’ll have to keep it hidden and away from them” proposed Ben.

“You say it as if it were easy, you saw what they did on the house, this is black magic Ben” said Rey worried.

“Well, I think I handled it pretty decently if you ask me” he responded.

“Was almost getting roasted golden in the process part of your plan?” she retorted.

“Touché, I like this girl” whispered Kay. “But can you stop arguing like a married couple and plan something in case the wizards come after us?!”

“Don’t worry Kay, there’s no way those elders will catch up to us after such a run” said Ben.

“Well, not on foot” said Obi-Wan gloomily.

“What do you mean?” asked Ben.

But his answer showed up in the form of a chorus of evil laughs booming from above, as the brothers were now riding flying broomsticks.

“It’s just a bunch of hocus pocus” mocked Palpatine. “Brothers! Surround them!” he ordered, and Snoke and Dooku started flying around the small group.

Snoke lunged forward and flew closer to the group, raising a hand as if to cast a spell.

“Brave virgin who lit the candle… I must say I expected someone… younger” sneered Snoke.

 _‘Great, now even a decrepit sack of bones has a more active sex life than me’_ thought Ben pathetically.

“Give us the child!” exclaimed Dooku.

Ben tried to dodge the brothers and shield Rey and Kay from them, but Rey was not someone who stayed trembling helplessly and doing nothing, she got his back.

“Hey! Take a hike!” she yelled swinging a tree branch she had grabbed from the ground at Dooku and Snoke, making them fly higher to avoid falling into the hallowed ground.

Palpatine, conversely, was focused on the main objective of this ambush: to get his book back.

“Book! Come back to me mine lovely piece of hell” he called.

The book rose from its spot on the ground, ready to float to its owner, but the weight of a black cat that had landed over it put it back down.

“’Fraid not!” said the feline.

“AH!” cried Palpatine in frustration. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, thou mangy feline. Still alive?”

“And waiting for you” he dared hissing at the old wizard.

“Oh, thou hast waited in vain. And thou will fail to save thy friends, just as thou failed to save thy brother!” threatened Palpatine.

Ben hurried to Obi-Wan and grabbed the book tightly to keep it from floating away.

“This is bootless brothers, come back!” commanded Palpatine.

Shortly after, the other brothers got back in formation next to their eldest brother waiting for instructions.

“They can’t touch us here, right?” reminded Ben.

“Well… _They_ can’t” emphasized Obi-Wan.

“I don’t like the way you said that” commented Kaydel with a shaky voice.

And then Palpatine proceeded to cast a spell.

“Unfaithful lover, long since dead. Deep in thy wormy bed. Wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes. Twist thy fingers towards the sky. Life is sleepy, not to shy, on thy feet so say ‘aye’!”

Suddenly, the ground where Darla Maul was buried began to move, as if something huge were wiggling beneath it. And then, a greenish hand with long nails burst through the dirt, followed by the body of a female who had been dead for centuries.

She looked disheveled and decayed, her dress was all stained and hanging in tatters, and her face had been badly mutilated by the stitches that sewed her mouth shut so she wouldn’t say anything.

Darla Maul had come back to life and she could stand on hallowed ground, just like them.

The zombie-like woman opened her eyes and squinted around, trying to understand what the hell was happening. She turned around and found nothing more than her own gravestone.

Somehow, she had been brought back to life. She tried to speak, to ask for answers, but only strangled grunts came from her.

“Darla!” called Palpatine catching her attention.

The woman looked up and frowned at the speaker, instantly recognizing him as her ex-lover.

“Hey Darla” waved Snoke with a flirty smile.

The woman rolled her eyes and waved her bony and long-nailed hand.

“Pay attention you treacherous hag! Catch those children! Get up!” ordered Palpatine.

But Darla didn’t move, she just kept her eyes frowned at him as if the wizard were speaking in an unknown language.

“Get out of that ditch! Faster!” Palpatine insisted urgently.

The kids, on the other hand, took advantage of every extra second that the zombie-woman took to stand from her ditch and took off running.

Since Obi-Wan was the only one who knew these grounds, they let him guide them until he eventually stopped before a dark, stinky hole that was big enough for a human to go through it.

“Whoa, what the hell is that?” asked Ben covering his nose.

“It stinks” commented Kay doing the same.

“You want to escape? There is no other way, so get in there” commanded Obi-Wan.

The kids exchanged a look of resignation, but before they would think of anything else, they saw Darla Maul approaching them rapidly.

“Quick! Get in there” ordered Ben looking at Kay and Rey.

“But Ben, Darla-” started Rey.

“I’ll take care of her, but I need you safe first” pleaded Ben looking at her.

Rey nodded and then moved to help Kaydel to slide down the hole with the cat and the book on her lap. She then sat down on the edge, but she refused to slide down until she saw that Ben was safe.

So she kept her eyes on Ben, who had grabbed a large branch from the ground and stood firmly like a baseball player.

From where she sat, she could see his flexed arms filling that jacket of his, his stony legs and his broad back. And hadn’t they been in a life-or-death situation, she would have allowed herself to take some extra time to check him out.

But now Darla Maul was only a couple of steps away from Ben.

Rey hold her breath for a second—scared of the uncertainty of what could happen next—but Ben swung the branch hard straight into Darla’s head, knocking it completely off.

 _‘Holy shit, crush me with those arms’_ thought Rey, unable to contain her dirty mind even in a moment like this.

With the headless body rummaging desperately for its head, Ben turned towards the dark hole and looked at Rey.

“Come on, we have to hurry, that won’t hold her forever” he said brushing a loose hair strand away from his face, and oh, what Rey would have given to brush that hair strand away for him.

“Okay” nodded Rey as she slid into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, even on a life-or-death situation Rey couldn't resist from checking Ben out, but can we blame her though?😉😂
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	9. Through the Crypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is this place, Obi-Wan?” asked Rey grabbing the book.
> 
> “It’s the old Salem Crypt. It connects to the sewer and up the street” he replied.
> 
> “Charming” commented Rey scrunching her nose.
> 
> “Follow me, we have to move” said Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearest readers🧡 I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.  
> On this chapter, our gang will have to go through the crypt of Salem and things might get a little... interesting.
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

Rey slid down into the darkness and landed on a gray tunnel made of stone.

At first glance, the place looked like a maze. And from the long vines, cobwebs, mold and small insects that decorated its walls, she concluded that this had been there for years.

The only illumination available was from the moonlight that filtered through the gaps at the top, and the smell of humidity was _very_ present, it even reminded Rey of a water drain.

Before she could keep taking in her surrounding, Ben slid down the hole and landed ungracefully next to her.

Unintentionally, the boy tried to find something solid to lean on for balance, but the closest thing he found was Rey.

She tried to help him but—between their collective weight and the fact that she hadn’t been prepared—she lost her balance and dragged them both against one of the walls, arms secured tightly around each other and their faces inches away.

She hadn’t noticed before, but from this proximity she could detail the tiny moles that adorned his face, his strong nose, his intense honey-colored eyes, and those plush lips…

She wondered how they would feel, if they would be soft to the touch, and if they would feel as soft on her skin…

Ben, on the other hand, got lost on Rey’s galaxy of freckles and on how small her body felt in his hands, how she was pressed against his body and how she was not turning away.

 _‘Shit, she’s looking at my lips, isn’t she?’_ he thought. _‘Shit, now she’s looking into my eyes, shit why the hell did I decided to look at her lips just now?! What should I do-’_

“Ahem” interrupted Kaydel clearing her throat.

Coming back to reality—and before this could get any more awkward— Ben and Rey broke apart from their embrace, much to their secret inner dislike.

“Um, are-are you okay?” Rey asked him looking down, pulling at her clothes and trying to look busy.

“Yeah, yeah” he quickly answered. “Uh… Kay, are you okay?”

“Uh huh” said the girl looking at her surroundings in disgust, handing the book to Rey.

“What is this place, Obi-Wan?” asked Rey grabbing the book.

“It’s the old Salem Crypt. It connects to the sewer and up the street” he replied.

“Charming” commented Rey scrunching her nose.

“Follow me, we have to move” said Obi-Wan.

“Ben, can you light our way a little bit?” asked Rey mimicking the action of lighting up a lighter.

“Sure, no problem, just let me…” and he lit it.

The group started moving forward through the tunnels of the dirty crypt to find their way out.

Kay tried to abstain herself from looking around or detailing the place too much, until she felt something run by her feet and she rushed over to Ben, holding onto his jacket.

“Calm down Kay, just don’t look up… or down… or elsewhere” he said trying to console her.

“Relax, I’ve hunted mice down here for years” mentioned Obi-Wan, not making things better for Kay.

“M-mice?” the little girl sounded like she was going to be sick.

“It’s either mice or be eaten by a zombie” Rey contrasted.

“Are we going to be eaten by a zombie?!” cried out Kaydel.

“No sweetie, I was just-” started Rey.

But then, a thud resounded on the crypt’s walls.

Something or someone had followed them down the hole.

“I don’t like the sound of that” said Ben.

“We have company” announced Obi-Wan somberly. “Quick, this way!”

The kid hurried their pace through the maze of tunnels, hearing their chaser’s menacing steps and grunts echoing in the distance.

Finally, they took one final shift and found a short ladder in the middle of it.

“Here! This leads to the street!” declared Obi-Wan.

“Okay, I’ll go first with you Obi-Wan” said Ben. “Kay, Rey, I’ll let you know when it’s safe and clear for you to follow.”

The girls nodded in approval.

Ben climbed the short ladder with the cat posed on his shoulder and lifted the manhole on top just enough to let the Obi-Wan go through it. But just when Ben was about to go out, he saw two bright headlights heading straight in their direction.

“Obi-Wan, look out!” he yelled as he ducked down and fell back down the hole.

Last thing he heard was the dry sound of something being hit by a vehicle.

“Obi-Wan!” he yelled again, but got no response.

Worried, the three kids climbed the ladder with urgency to the surface, and once outside, they confirmed their worst fear.

Obi-Wan had been run over by a bus, the clear mark of a wheel flattening his stomach.

“Obi-Wan, no!” cried Kay as tears started rolling down her face.

“This is all my fault” said Ben covering his face and turning away. “The bus came right towards us, had I seen it sooner-”

“Ben, it’s not your fault, how could you have known?” comforted Rey putting a shy hand on Ben’s shoulder.

But then, a high-pitched breathing sound rang in their ears, and it came from the squished cat lying in the asphalt.

They turned around to see the animal and it was inflating like a balloon, gaining back its original shape. It was a miracle, a twisted and unnatural miracle, Obi-Wan was alive!

“Oh, I hate it when that happens” said the resurrected cat stretching and shaking his head. “What? I told you I can’t die” he reminded the shocked kids. “Kay, are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m alright” beamed the little girl brushing off her tears.

“Okay then, let’s go.”

\--*--

After the fiasco at the cemetery, the three brothers flew away from the hallowed ground and landed outside the cemetery gates.

“AH! That’s Obi-Wan!” shrieked Palpatine in annoyance. “He’ll see, we’ll be ready for them! When Darla Maul gets here with mine book, we shall be ready.”

“Yes, ready” repeated Dooku.

“Snoke!” called Palpatine.

“Snoke!” repeated Dooku, much to his older brother’s annoyance.

“We must start collecting children, as many as we can!” continued Palpatine.

“Yes yes… why?” asked Snoke, clueless as usual.

Palpatine was about to explode and pour all his bottled up anger on his youngest brother, but then took a deep breath and summoned all his self-control to explain the plan to Snoke once more.

“Because, you great buffoon, we want to live forever, not just until tomorrow! The more children’s lives we snatch, the longer we shall live.”

“Oh, right right” nodded Snoke.

“Dooku, sniff them out! There must be other childr-”

“Brother, brother, wait, I have an idea” interrupted Dooku. “Since this promises to be a most dire and stressful evening, I suggest we form a calming circle.”

“I AM CALM!” yelled Palpatine.

“Oh, brother, thou art not being honest with thy self” Dooku said softly. “How art thou supposed to carry on with our plans when thy anger is draining thy energy so early on?”

“THOU… Thou are right brother… I haven't thought about it, yet I am feeling somewhat tired” conceded Palpatine palming his chest. “Join on, take mine hands.”

His brothers obeyed and made a circle.

“Think soothing thought” said Dooku relaxingly. “Rabid bats… Black death… The Dark Side… Mommy’s scorpion pie.”

“Oh, mother” the brothers said in unison looking down, taking a second to mourn their late mother.

“Are thou feeling better, brothers? Recharged?” ventured Dooku.

“Yes, brother, I feel… the power” chimed Palpatine in ecstasy while little electric bolts came out of his fingertips.

“Huh, I don’t feel anything” frowned Snoke puzzled.

“That’s because thou are a blinking idiot” whispered Dooku.

But Snoke heard him and growled at him like a rabid cur.

“Stop it! Let’s not waste more time… or energy” hissed their older brother. “Use thy powers and let them lead our way to children.”

“Thou are right brother” agreed Dooku.

So the brothers closed their eyes and started twirling slowly, focusing their sensed on their task.

“Palps! I smell them! I smell children” announced Snoke excitedly, breaking the silence.

“I smell them too, brother, and it is really strong” added Dooku. “Tens… maybe hundreds of them! We must head East!”

“You don’t give any orders, brother that is mine job!” reminded Palpatine. “Let’s go, we must head East!”

“Yes, brother” mumbled Dooku looking down.

And the brothers followed the scent predatorily, ready to hunt their next prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are two hormonal dorks and I love them😂
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	10. Rendezvous with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you a virgin?” asked the officer.
> 
> “Yeah” Ben simply said.
> 
> “Really?!” said the officer surprised, almost chocking on a laugh.
> 
> “Look, I’ll get it tattooed on my forehead, okay?” Ben replied annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! *Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice*  
> On this chapter our characters will be... deceived, to say something.
> 
> By the way, chapter count has been upped again 😉
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> I have challenged myself to finish this work for Halloween so wish me luck!  
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

The Sith brothers had never sensed so many children together before.

They kept walking excitedly, waiting to find their big pot of children at the end of the rainbow as the smell grew stronger and stronger, until they finally got to a huge street with houses that were decorated with lights, skeletons, gravestones, pumpkins…

And all over the place, there were tiny people laughing frenetically and promenading in colorful costumes, masks and accessories of all kind.

The brothers didn’t understand, this place _reeked_ of children but… there were no children.

“I don’t understand… What are those? What’s that?” uttered Dooku confused.

“Hobgoblins” said Palpatine disgusted.

“Must be some trick! They want to confuse us, brothers” commented Snoke looking around.

“I’m very confused. I smell children, but I don’t see children. Brothers, I’ve… I’ve lost my powers” whined Dooku kneeling down, having a crisis.

“Enough, enough! Stand up!” yelled Palpatine slapping his weeping brother.

“Sorry” apologized Dooku.

“We are wizards, we are evil!”

“We are evil!” repeated a more cheerful Dooku.

“What would mother say if she could see us like this?!” scolded Palpatine.

“Oh, Mother” said the three in unison, taking another moment to mourn their late mother.

“I think we require guidance, brothers” suddenly suggested Snoke.

“Are thou inquiring I am not a leader, Snoke?”stated Palpatine dangerously slow.

“No brother, never” said Snoke shaking his head no before he could end up being the receiving end of his eldest brother. “Yet we could use some help” he reformulated.

“Ha! Are thou hearing him, Palps? As if we could find a better guide than thou, mine brother” said Dooku wrathful.

But then—just as if Snoke’s words had been heard—hell sent them a sign.

A symphony of booming thunders and a signature villainous laugh instantly called them, and they turned to follow it obediently.

They found a house decorated with dancing flames, gravestones and statues, and illuminated in the colors of hell itself. There were old people coming out of the front door, which held a sign that read _“Rendezvous with the Devil”._

And then, standing in the door, there he was… or so they thought.

“Master!” the three exclaimed relieved and surprised.

To the common eye, his was just another house from a very enthusiastic neighbor dressed up as Satan. But for the Sith brothers’ eyes, this was their Master in flesh and bone, the man that had taught them everything they knew about the dark side and the man that had given Palpatine his book.

“Brother, thou were right!” chimed Palpatine.

“I was right? Yes, I was right!” chanted Snoke.

“I’ll make a tally mark on the ceiling when we go back home” retorted Dooku.

“Quick, let’s leave our brooms hither and ask the Master for the recipe of the spell” ordered Palpatine leaning his broom against the fence.

The brother hurried over and went through the door and he was just dismissing an old couple.

“Bye Clark, Bye Susan, thanks for coming” Satan said waving his gloved hand.

“The party was incredible, better than last years’!” complimented Clark.

“Ah, that was my goal” winked Satan.

With no one else blocking their way, the brothers approached their master.

“Master!” they exclaimed in adoration and idolatry as they kneeled and bowed before him.

“Whoa whoa, hello” said the old man dressed as Satan standing up. “Ho, I thought I wouldn’t get any more visits tonight.”

“We apologize, Master, for our absence” Palpatine apologized, still looking down.

“So… what do we have here? Nope, don’t tell me” said Satan with a smile. “Oh, oh I get it! It’s a male version of the Sith witches!”

The three wizards stood up and frowned.

“Male version?” recited Palpatine confused.

“Witches?” continued Dooku

“There is a female version of me?” wondered Snoke instead.

“I hope not, one of thou is more than enough” retorted Dooku.

Snoke stepped on his older brother, but before the fight could escalate, Palpatine spoke.

“Hush! Do not be disrespectful with our Master!” he snapped. “Master, we are at thy service and have come for thy guidance” and he bowed again.

“Well, I promised my wife the party would end at 8:30… but hell, come on in!” invited Satan.

“Wife?” whispered Dooku at his brothers.

“Maybe Master got married in our absence” said Palpatine.

The brothers walked through the house until they reached a room filled with furniture and a strange box with tiny people trapped inside of it. The object fascinated Snoke and Dooku, who were quick to kneel before it to examine it.

“Fascinating” gasped Dooku trying to catch the dwarves on the box, but being stopped by the glass.

“They’re… trapped” added Snoke tapping the glass too.

But suddenly, a woman wearing a robe and flexible curling rods on her head interrupted the wizards’ reunion with their Master.

“Honey, are all your guests out? I’m tired and I want to sle…”

“Brothers… Satan has married Medusa. See the snakes in her hair” pointed Palpatine.

“Who the fuck are these?” asked the irritated woman.

“The Sith witches but in masculine” answered Satan simply.

“Aren’t you a little old to be trick-or-treating?” the woman said directly at the brothers.

“We’ll be younger in the morning” responded Palpatine.

“Yeah, sure, me too… Honey, say goodnight to your friends, you said 8:30 and it’s 8:30” reminded Medusa.

“But love, that’s not polite, they just got here” argued her husband.

“Ugh, whatever, fifteen minutes and then I want them out” barked the lady going back upstairs.

With the cranky woman gone, now Palpatine could talk business with his Master.

“Master, I need thy help” started Palpatine.

“Yes yes, but first, can I offer you anything to drink? Let’s go to the kitchen” said Satan.

“Kitchen?” said Palpatine confused, not knowing what a kitchen was, but obeying.

The two younger ones stayed in the living room, toying with the funny box. Palpatine, on the other hand, followed his Master into a mysterious room with a huge variety of utensils and unknown elements.

The master opened a weird cold cabinet, took a jar of yellowish color and poured some glasses.

Palpatine started wandering around curiously, trying to figure out what was the real purpose of this room. And then he spotted an object that made him join the dots: a wooden hammer to soften meat.

“Oh! A torture chamber” said Palpatine delighted.

“Ha ha, you are funny my friend” commented Satan offering him a glass of cold lemonade, which Palpatine took as if it were a great offering.

“Master, I thank thee. Now, Master, I’m afraid we need the recipe for one of the spells from the book.”

“Recipe? It’s just lemons, sugar and water” said Satan humorously, clinking their glasses together.

“Lemon, sugar and water?”

“The lemonade” explained Satan.

“No, Master, we need the recipe for the Life Potion!” clarified Palpatine losing his patience.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know what you’re talking about” he replied confused.

“What doth thou mean thou know not what I’m-” started Palpatine, his anger boiling up.

But then, a roaring explosion echoes from the living room, making Palpatine and Satan run there.

The magic box had exploded and Dooku and Snoke were fighting.

“Look what you made me do!” yelled Dooku shaking his brother.

“It was my turn!” he yelled back.

“No it wasn’t!” Snoke yelled back.

“Oh no, my TV!” whined Satan.

“Hey, what’s happening down here?” yelled Medusa coming down once more and detailing the crime scene as her face turned red with anger.

“Oh no, my wife” whispered Satan.

“Okay, that’s it! Party’s over! Get out of my house!” ordered Medusa.

“Calm down, pudding face” said Satan calmly.

“Shove it, Satan!” the woman shouted.

The brothers were so perplexed by the woman’s words that they even stopped fighting.

“Oh, thou should not speak to Master in such a manner” berated Snoke.

The woman gave his husband a look.

“They call me Master” he answered.

“Wait till you see what I’m gonna call you. Now tell your cosplay-loving friends to get out of my house!”

“Make us!” dared Palpatine, taking a menacing step towards Medusa.

“Ralph!” yelled the woman. “Eat them!”

And then a small dog that was resting on a doggie pillow stood up and came for the brothers like a bullet, barking loudly and showing his fangs, giving them no choice but to run away.

“I can't believe the Master treated us so disrespectfully” said Dooku outraged standing on the frontyard.

“That's because he wasn't our Master! He was an impostor in disguise, he knew not of the Life Potion!” shouted Palpatine.

“In disguise?” gasped Snoke.

“Yes! And our powers are not failing us. These are not hobgoblins, look!” continued Palpatine as he pulled the mask off of a nearby child, revealing the truth behind the costumes.

“Hey! Cool it, man!” said the boy, grabbing his mask back and walking away. “Weirdos!”

“Brothers, All Hallows Eve has become a night of frolic. Where children wear costumes and run amok” explained Palpatine horrified.

“Amok?” repeated Snoke, finding it funny. “Amok, amok, amok, amo-”

But Palpatine lost his patience and elbowed him in the stomach to stop.

“What now, brother?” asked Dooku.

“We hast to get mine book back from those disgusting children and that mangy Obi-Wan Kenobi so we can prepare the potion” decided Palpatine. “We fly!”

“We fly!” repeated Dooku.

“Yee, we fly” joined Snoke, gaining back his breath.

But when they looked at the spot where they had left their broomsticks, it was empty.

Someone had stolen them.

“Our brooms!” cried out Snoke.

“…What now brother?” asked Dooku again.

“I’m thinking!” yelled Palpatine exasperated. “Brothers, sniff them out. We must get my book… and we walk!”

“We walk!” repeated Dooku.

“Yes, we walk” finished Snoke.

And the brother started their march towards their new objective.

\--*--

The manhole that Ben, Kay, Rey and Obi-Wan had climbed through had conveniently delivered them two blocks from the Salem Common.

“What should we do now?” asked Ben.

“I hate to sound like a party pooper but we should ask for an adult’s help” answered Rey.

“Yeah, I guess that’s the most logical thing to do at this point” exhaled Ben.

“Look! There’s an Officer over there!” exclaimed Kay, pointing at a man in uniform sitting on a motorcycle.

The gang swiftly approached him running.

“Officer! Officer!” shouted Kay.

“Officer, we need your help” said Rey a little breathless.

“What’s the problem?” said the man taking off his glasses.

Kay turned her head to look at Ben. “Go ahead, tell him.”

Suddenly, Ben was speechless, not able to find any words in the English language that could explain what the fuck was happening.

“Well, um… well you see, I just moved here” he started. “You see, I kinda… I um… I broke into the old Sith house and I brought the wizards back from the dead.”

“Wizards? They’re witches, kid” corrected the officer looking annoyed.

“Yeah, we know, but they turned out to be wizards” commented Rey.

“See, I even have the book” added Ben holding up Palpatine’s spell book.

“Let me see if I get this right… you lit the black flame candle?” asked the officer.

“Yeah” Ben insisted.

“Ok, let’s talk on the sidewalk” said the man as he got off his bike.

“And he’s virgin” added Kaydel, thinking that tiny bit of information was relevant.

 _‘Why? Just why? I learned my lesson, universe!’_ Ben thought.

“Come here” motioned the officer at Ben to talk to him in private. “Are you a virgin?” asked the guy.

“Yeah” Ben simply said.

“Really?!” said the guy surprised, almost chocking on a laugh.

“Look, I’ll get it tattooed on my forehead, okay?” Ben replied annoyed.

“Officer, this is not a prank” said Rey, also irritated by the officer’s attitude.

“Really, you have to believe us” added Kay.

“Hey!” interrupted the officer. “I put my life on the line to protect this community and you punks pull this? Get outta here” he ordered. “And take that cat with you!”

Defeated, the gang ran away.

Just when they were out of earshot, the officer burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny Orson?” asked a blonde woman who was dressed like a hooker carrying some liquor bottles.

“Ah, just a bunch of kids yanking my chain” he answered as the woman got on the bike. “They thought I was a real cop.”

And they rode away as their laughs echoed through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor kids, they were tricked by an asshole adult... Will the brothers find them first? Will they escape? Will Ben and Rey finally fuck? (Ben, I swear I don't hate you) Discover it on the next chapter😂😉
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	11. I Put a Spell on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I put a spell on you, and now you’re mine” Palpatine started reciting. “You can’t stop the things I do… I like” he sang.
> 
> Suddenly, all the adults were on a kind of trance, hypnotized by the wizard’s voice, listening carefully to every single word he uttered.
> 
> ‘What the hell is going on’ thought Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!  
> I hope you had a great Halloween in spite of your context and surroundings.  
> ...Let's ignore the fact that I didn't upload a chapter on Halloween... TO MY HALLOWEEN FIC  
> Yeah, sorry about that, but I didn't want to put out chapters that I didn't feel proud of or that didn't do justice to the story I envisioned. That's why this chapter took a bit longer to complete, but I finally made it and I'm happy with it, and I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

For the hundredth time that night, Ben Solo found himself with his hands tied and not knowing what to do.

If a police officer had mocked them when they had tried to tell him what was happening, no other adult would believe them.

“What now?” asked Kay looking at the teenagers.

“I don’t know” answered Ben looking down. “No one’s going to believe us.”

“I think there’s someone who will” suddenly said Rey, pointing her finger past the siblings.

Right at the end of the street, the Town Hall was alive with neon lights an music coming from its inside; and just above the gates, a sign that read “Halloween Night Fever.”

“Uncle Lando’s Party” realized Kaydel.

“Our parents are there” Ben remembered.

“Exactly! Here’s what we’re going to do, you find your parents and I find my dad” Rey instructed. “Deal?” she said offering her hand to shake.

“Deal” said Ben, feeling that pleasant electricity once again and refusing to let go.

“Ahem!” said Kaydel clearing her voice loudly.

“Oh, yeah, right” said Rey removing her hand from Ben’s grip. “Let’s go.”

Once inside, Rey knew why her parents always left to come to Mr. Calrisian’s party.

This party was completely sick! The whole place was lit up in ultraviolet and neon lights, the live music filled every single spot and every single costume looked awesome.

“DO YOU SEE THEM?” yelled Kaydel trying to raise her voice amongst the noise.

“NO” replied Ben trying to spot his parents. “DO YOU SEE YOUR DAD, REY?”

“NO” she replied. “BUT DAMN, THAT MAN OVER THERE IS IDENTICAL TO INDIANA JONES” she commented all of sudden.

“INDIANA?” exclaimed Ben and turned around. “DAD!”

The kids rushed over to Han, who was pouring himself a drink, and Ben had never felt so happy and relieved to see his dad.

“Dad!” Ben repeated to catch his attention. “Hey! Han Solo!”

“Whoa, Doctor Henry Jones for tonight” Han said turning around, focusing on his son’s companion particularly. “Or, just Indie” he said at Rey tilting his hat and wearing one of his signature smiles. “And who must this charming precious stone be?” he asked curiously.

“Dad! Something terrible had happened!” Ben said exasperated.

“What? Kay? What’s wrong?” said Han looking at his daughter, his demeanor changing instantly from playful to serious.

“I’m fine dad, but please listen!” begged Kay.

“Then tell me, what is it? Why are you here?” urged Han.

“Dad, this cat here, Obi-Wan, he can talk! My brother’s a virgin and he lit the black flame candle, the evil wizards are back from the dead and they’re after us! We need help!” the little girl blurted out, like a non-stopping talking machine.

 _‘And she’s going to keep screaming that I’m a virgin’_ thought Ben.

“Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell, how much candy have you had honey?” said Han kneeling down and putting the back of his hand to Kay’s forehead to check if she was on a delirious fever.

“Dad, I haven’t OD’d. I haven’t even had a piece. They’re really evil wizards, they’re gonna fly, and they’re gonna eat all the kids in Salem. They’re real!” Kay said, almost crying.

Han was not too different from Ben when it came to the superstitious side of Halloween; he didn’t believe in wizards, werewolves and all that shit. But the frightened look on his daughter’s face just told him that he had to do something.

“Alright, let me find your mother, I’ll be back in a second” he said parting to find his wife, but he turned around to say one last thing. “Oh, and nice to meet you Rey.”

The only thing the girl could do was give Han a slightly confused but genuine smile.

“How did he know my name?” wondered Rey, who didn’t recall telling Ben’s father her name.

“Uh… I… ehm… He-hey! Isn’t that your dad?” Ben said pointing randomly to distract his suspicious crush.

“My dad?” she followed his finger. “No, remember he’s dressed as Dracula.”

“Right, right, Dracula… let’s keep looking” Ben uttered, trying to avoid Rey’s eyes.

“There’s no way he could be more obvious” whispered Kay.

“I agree” said Obi-Wan, making the little girl giggle.

“Come on, let’s help these two dorks” said Kay getting on a nearby chair to get a better view, holding Obi-Wan in her arms. “Do you see any Draculas, Obi-Wan?”

“Way too many, actually” replied the cat.

And he was right. Out of all the costumes, Mr. Rian had to pick one of the most popular ones.

Kay kept looking around, brushing her eyes through the multitude. But when she looked towards the main entrance, her heart stopped.

Somehow, the three brothers had arrived and started slithering around the crowd, mixing perfectly between the variety of costumes and colors.

Trembling, she jumped off the chair and tugged Ben and Rey down by their arms.

“Kay, what happened, did you find my dad?”

“They’re here!!! They’re here!” announced Kay. “I saw them, they’re here! They must have tracked us down!”

“Shit” cursed Ben.

“What now?” asked Rey.

“Change of plans, we have to warn everyone. I’ll try something. You stay with Kaydel, take care of the book and wait for my parents.”

“Ben, where are you going?” yelled Rey, but got no reply.

Ben ran towards the stage, climbing it up and snatching the microphone out of the vocalist’s hands.

“Hey man, what’s the matter?” complained the Skeleton-singer.

“Cut the music!” snapped Ben.

“But I was in the middle of a song-”

“It’s an emergency! Only for a minute” he pleaded.

And then the Skeleton gave the order.

“Hey, isn’t that Ben?” commented Leia, who was following her husband to find their children.

“What the fuck are you doing kid” whispered Han to himself.

“Will everybody listen up please?” requested Ben, his voice expanding thanks to the speakers.

Everyone in the room stopped everything to listen to him.

“Your kids are in danger” Ben warned.

“What do you mean?” yelled a woman from the crowd.

“You may know the story about the Sith witches and how 300 years ago they bewitched people” started Ben. “But they’re not witches, they’re wizards, and they have returned from their grave.”

Instead of serious gasps, he was met with laughter.

“Ha! You’re so funny man” mocked the Skeleton.

“Hey, I’m serious man! It’s not a joke! They’re here tonight” he said, looking through the crowd, trying to spot the Sith to prove his honesty. “Look! They’re right over there!” he cried pointing at them when he found them on his right.

The crowd followed his finger and looked expectantly at the three men; and those who were close to them, stepped away.

“Thank you, Ben, for that marvelous introduction” thanked Palpatine lowering his hood. “But no one will interfere with my plans tonight…” he started making his way towards the stage. “I put a spell on you, and now you’re mine” he started reciting. “You can’t stop the things I do… I like” he sang.

Suddenly, all the adults were on a kind of trance, hypnotized by the wizard’s voice, listening carefully to every single word he uttered.

 _‘What the hell is going on’_ thought Ben.

“It’s been 300 years, right down to the day” Palpatine continued. “Now the wizard’s back! And there’s hell to pay… I put a spell on you, and now you’re mine!”

And then he realized it. They were trying to cast a spell through their music.

“No! Don’t listen to them! It’s a trap!” shouted Ben.

But the Skeleton put an arm around him and led him off stage.

“Whoa, nice joke kid! Happy Halloween!” said the man, thinking this was all part of the show.

“No, man, I’m serious-”

But it was useless, they were no longer listening and the Sith brothers were encouraged to go on stage.

“Hello Salem! My name is Palpatine, what’s yours?” sang Palpatine, taking the main microphone as his brothers stood behind as back-up singers. “I put a spell on you, and now you’re gone!”

“Gone, gone, gone, so long” harmonized Snoke and Dooku.

 _‘Just when I thought this night couldn’t get any weirder’_ Ben thought as the brothers carried on with a whole ass performance out of nowhere.

It was only a matter of time before all the adults were bewitched, so he started to snake around the adults to find his parents and take them away from there.

But when he found them, they were already under Palpatine’s spell.

“Mom! Dad! Come with me! Don’t listen to the wizards!” he shouted trying to take them away.

“I wish we could kid” said Han, unable to snatch his eyes from the stage.

“But the singer, he’s calling us, we have no choice but to obey” added Leia.

“Fuck!” Ben cursed, giving up and proceeding to find Rey, Kaydel and Obi-Wan to take them away from there.

“Ben! BEN! OVER HERE!” he heard Rey yell from not too far.

He pushed kept pushing people out of his way and reached her.

“We have to go! They’re hypnotizing everyone with their music. Did you find your dad?”

“No, he was nowhere to be se-”

And then, by the grace of God, a man in a Dracula costume stumbled upon Rey while trying to walk closer to the stage.

It was her dad!

“Dad, it’s you!” she rejoiced, but the man kept his eyes on the performers. “DAD! DAD, LOOK AT ME!” she screamed grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her.

“Oh, hey darling, hey Ben” he said. “I’m sorry, but I have to obey that voice.”

“No, wait! Dad, the Sith wizards, please, tell me how could they be defeated? Please, just tell me that” she begged, keeping her father in place.

“Well pumpkin, like all the apparent witches in the 17th century” he said, being dragged involuntarily towards the rest of the crowd. “With fire!” he yelled. “And Ben, remember the curfew!” and then he was gone.

“Fire? How are we going to burn them? There’s no way possibl-”

“I think I have an idea” announced Rey. “Quick, follow me! We have to get out of here while the brothers are still… doing whatever they’re doing.”

“Then move! We have to take advantage of every moment they waste” said Obi-Wan.

“Right, let’s run” said Ben.

And the gang left the room while the brothers were still on stage.

“Sing with us!” commanded Palpatine. “Ah say into pi, alpha maybe upendi!”

“Ah say into pi, alpha maybe upendi!” everyone recited, clueless of the fact that they were reciting a spell that would doom them.

“In comma-coriyama” Palpatine continued.

“In comma-coriyama.”

“Hey hi, say bye bye!” finished the wizard in a glorious belted note. “Dance, dance, dance until you die! With mine plans thou shan’t interfere and forever thou will stay here!”

And just like puppets, they all obeyed without hesitation, deaf and mute prisoners of the dance floor, unable to interfere for the rest of the night.

“Come brothers, I still don’t have mine book back” said Palpatine as he and his brothers marched triumphantly out of the Town Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard it was to finally get the musical number right, but I was decided to put that part! (I just imagine Palpatine, Snoke and Dooku channeling their inner "Pop Stars" and start laughing😂)
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends to have something to read throughout this spooky Reyloween season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	12. Smoke and Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right uh… So, what’s the plan Rey?” uttered Ben.
> 
> “Well, it’s quite simple actually” she started. “We lead the brothers inside the oven, we close the door and we torch them up” she explained plainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Well, here's another chapter😃 Thank you for your support and I hope you like it as much as I like it.
> 
> In case you don't know, this fic is inspired in the 1993 Halloween classic ["Hocus Pocus"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107120/)  
> and if you haven't seen it I really recommend it.
> 
> And if you want to stay updated, you can follow me on Twitter :) [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> As the tag reads, "The rating will go up when our horny teenagers Ben and Rey eventually can't hold themselves anymore" ;)
> 
> Spooky reading!

* * *

Once again that night, Ben found himself running for his life in the festive streets of Salem.

Without the help of the authorities, their parents, or any responsible adult, it all came down to them: two teenagers, a 9-year-old girl, and a talking-cat

Keeping the book from Palpatine was not a feasible option anymore, as the wizards had proven time and time again that they were able to track them down, no matter where they went.

The only way to stay safe and to protect Salem, they realized, was to kill the wizards.

Rey’s father told them that the only way to exterminate a witch or wizard was with fire—like in the 17th century. But Ben was not sure how they would be able to capture Palpatine, Dooku and Snoke and light them up.

“Rey, what are you planning?” asked Ben between short breaths as he kept up with her quick pace.

“Just follow me! We have to get there before they do” she uttered, jogging with Palpatine’s book under her arm.

“To get where?” insisted Kay panting.

“Here! To get here!” Rey announced as she stopped moving.

To Ben’s surprise, they were standing before their high school.

“A high school?” said Obi-Wan puzzled.

“I don’t understand” commented Ben.

“Are you going to burn down the school?!” exclaimed Kay.

“No, don’t be silly” Rey laughed. “Last year in art class we did some pottery, ceramics and clay sculptures.”

“Uh, congratulations?” commented Ben confused.

“Use your brain, when you work with clay and ceramics, you have to…”

“Bake them” completed Kay.

“Bingo!” said Rey snapping her fingers.

“So you plan to bake the brothers one by one on a Betty Crocker Easy-Bake oven?” asked Ben frowning.

“Clearly, you haven’t seen that oven” she said opening the school’s main doors. “Get in” she motioned with a tilt of her head.

School by night looked like something out of a horror film. Without the students, the noise and the teachers to bring life into it, it felt dead, somber, lonely and cold.

Ben barely knew this school—he had been studying there for less than two weeks—and had he been alone, he wouldn’t have known where to go. But Rey knew exactly where she was headed.

After a couple of hallways and turns, they got to a large classroom that had multiple decorations: sculptures, empty and painted canvases, radios, art supplies galore, the small cabin and equipment of the Radio Club…

And then, there it was.

The thing was almost the size of a walk-in closet—maybe even larger—and big enough to hold about twelve Sith brothers.

“Wow” was all Ben could whisper as he placed a hand on it.

“Impressed by my Betty Crocker?” mocked Rey, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah, it can toast the brothers up but… can it bake cookies?” teased Ben leaning against the metallic oven.

“I don’t think we have time to test that” responded Rey playing along, getting closer to him.

“Bummer, I may be having a late night craving” he commented with a smug smile.

“If you’re nice, I can fix that later” she retorted.

“So you bake too?”

“You’d be surprised by all the things I can do” she answered, getting even closer, only centimeters away from Ben.

Once again, their atmosphere was heavy with a flirtatious, magnetic and addictive energy. Their attraction was more than evident at this point—not only by them, but by everyone else around them—and all Kay could think as she looked away was _‘Gee, get a room.’_

“Guys, back to earth” snapped Obi-Wan, bursting the teenagers’ love bubble.

“Right uh… So, what’s the plan Rey?” uttered Ben straightening up and scratching the back of his neck, trying to act nonchalant.

“Well, it’s quite simple actually” she started. “We lead the brothers inside the oven, we close the door and we torch them up” she explained plainly.

“How are you so sure they’ll get here?” asked Kay.

“They have been tracking us all night, I bet they’re already on their way” said Rey rubbing her arms.

“But, how will we get them to step _inside_ the oven? There’s no way we can get in to bait them and then get out in time” argued Ben.

And then it occurred to Rey as she played with a loose thread on her cardigan’s sleeve.

“Here, put this on Kay” she commanded taking the garment off. “Make sure to impregnate it with your smell and then we will toss it inside the oven to use it as bait!”

“That’s brilliant” complimented Ben.

“Okay” agreed Kay. “But Rey, your sweater-”

“It’s nothing, better the sweater than us” she said with a little smile.

“Ok, we have the bait, what else?” asked Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan, I want you to stay near the door. When the brothers arrive, lead them here, they will follow you” Rey explained. “Kay and I will stay here, hidden behind the oven and ready to shut the door once they’re inside.”

“What about me?” asked Ben, like a toddler who had been left out of the game.

“I don’t know, spice this up, have fun” shrugged Rey.

“Do I have the face of an entertainer?” he complained.

“More like the face of a clown” corrected Kay, making Rey and Obi-Wan laugh.

“Hey!” he exclaimed shooting his little sister a look, but the rest kept giggling.

“Okay, enough fooling around, we have to prepare” proclaimed Rey. “Obi-Wan, door. Kay, with me. Ben, did you come up with anything?”

Ben hesitated momentarily, looking around until he saw the Radio Club’s cabin and an idea came into his mind.

“Does this thing work?” he asked curiously pointing at the cabin.

“As far as I know, it does” Rey answered. “All the statements and communiqués we hear through the speakers all over the school come from there.”

“Perfect” he said opening the door.

“Found your entertainment, huh?” she teased.

“Good morning, Vietnam!” he said, imitating the iconic performance by Robin Williams the best that he could.

Rey giggled at his humor, getting the reference, as he got inside the cabin.

“Come on Kay, give me the cardigan” she said taking it off of the little girl and tossing inside the oven. “Now let’s hide, and Ben, when the brothers arrive, just drop to the floor of the cabin so they don’t see you.”

“Got it.”

As he saw the girls get behind the oven, Ben started tinkering with the system of the cabin. He managed to turn the microphone on and then found the button to activate the speakers.

“Hello” he said tentatively. “Test 1-2-3.”

Rey gave him a thumbs up from the outside, meaning that his voice could be heard.

And then, the sound of a door slamming open was heard in the distance.

They had arrived.

“Show time” marveled Ben in the microphone with a malicious grin.

\--*--

“It’s here, brother. Their smell leads into this… what is this place?” said Snoke looking at the huge building before him.

“It reeks of children” commented Dooku.

“It is a prison for children” concluded Palpatine. “We must enter, brothers, I need mine book back!”

“Yes, we must enter to get thy book back!” repeated Dooku.

“Enough! Let’s move” Palpatine commanded, walking towards the main doors. “Ugh, ‘tis closed!”

“Allow me, brother” said Dooku as he conjured a strong blow that burst the doors open.

The brothers stepped inside the obscured building warily in case the insufferable kids had left any surprises or traps hidden around. And then, a voice that came out of nowhere started echoing all over the place.

“Welcome to High School Hell” howled the deep voice. “I’m your host Boris Karloff Jr., are you ready for a night you won’t forget?” said the voice, followed by a villainous laugh.

“What is that? A ghost? A spirit?” wondered Dooku.

And then, they found a black cat sitting in the far end of the hall. The animal hissed at the brothers menacingly and took the hallway on the right.

“Get him! Those thieves must be near, I can smell them!” ordered Palpatine walking ceremoniously to follow the animal.

“It’s time to meet our 3 contestants” continued the voice. “The Sith brothers, Palpatine, Dooku and Snoke. Read any good spell books lately?” he teased.

“Oh! The mysterious voice knows who we are!” marveled Snoke.

“Shhhhh!” snapped Palpatine and Dooku at the same time.

“Oh, right, silence, sorry” apologized Snoke.

“One would say _‘follow the yellow brick road’_ but… in this case it would be follow the little black cat” commented the voice.

The brothers got to the end of the hall and found the cat again at the end, heading towards the hallway on its left this time.

“You heard the ghost, we must follow the cat” said Palpatine.

And finally, the cat stepped inside a room with a sign that read “ARTS & CRAFTS.”

“Here brothers, they must be in here” said Palpatine walking towards the door and opening it.

They moved slowly—like predators waiting to catch their prey—and their senses led them to a metallic cage in the back of the room.

“Brother! The smell-” started Snoke in a whispery tone.

“Shhhhh!” snapped his brothers.

“They’re hidden inside” said Dooku.

And then, Palpatine nodded and held his fist up, lifting his bony fingers one by one to ambush the kids.

1… 2… 3!

And the brothers jumped inside… but they found only a piece of cloth all bundled up in the middle of it.

“What is this?” said Dooku getting closer to pick it up.

And before they could do anything else, the door they had entered through, slammed closed and locked.

From the small transparent window in the door, the brothers saw the two teenagers staring back at them.

“Light it up!” yelled Ben.

And Rey pushed the buttons for the flames to start growing and glowing inside the oven.

“AHHH! Hot! HOT!” yelled Palpatine trying to find a way out.

“Brother, ‘tis our end!” whined Snoke tragically.

“Palps, Palps, do something!” desperately requested Dooku.

But his brother just kept screaming.

“Fire! FIRE! HELP! You vermin! Open the door!”

But Ben and Rey stood still from the other side of the door as they watched the flames grow larger and larger until they clouded their view.

“Let’s go, things are about to get really hot in here… And Kay shouldn’t be hearing this” said Rey.

“You’re right, let’s go” agreed Ben.

And the group headed outside, where they saw a cloud of green smoke rise from the tiny chimney on the roof that connected with the oven.

And then they knew it. It was over, they were safe!

“Farewell Sith brothers!” shouted Ben, using his hands as megaphones.

“Yeeeees! Thanks dad!” Rey exclaimed into the sky.

“YAY! No more evil wizards! No more evil wizards!” sang Kay as she did a celebratory dance and Obi-Wan jumped excitedly next to her.

“We did it! We did it!” cheered Rey jumping up and down, unable to contain her happiness.

“And it was you! It was your plan! You’re a genius, Rey!” exclaimed Ben opening his arms.

And then, out of pure impulse and high on adrenaline and joy, Rey jumped into Ben’s arms—arms locked around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist, just like a koala bear—and he caught her skillfully, holding her and making them twirling around a couple of times, their laughter combining in a merry symphony.

But suddenly, the two teenagers came back to earth and became lucidly aware of their rather… romantic and personal embrace.

“Oh, sorry” uttered Rey letting go of him and landing back on the ground. “I was, um, excited, I guess” she clarified with a nervous laugh.

“No, don’t worry, I… I understand” replied Ben in the same manner.

“Rey!” yelled Kay excitedly. “We beat the wizards!”

“Yes sweetie, we did!” Rey replied, joining Kay’s celebration.

And then it was Ben and Obi-Wan, staring peacefully into the smokey sky.

“Well, how do you feel Obi-Wan?”

“I wanted to do that for 300 years, since they took Anakin” he sighed, his burdened soul feeling a little lighter.

“You really miss him, don’t you?” said Ben empathetically.

“Take good care of Kay, Ben. You’ll never know how precious she is, until you lose her” he advised softly. “Well, my job here is done” he said starting to walk away into the dark streets.

But Ben stopped him on his tracks.

“Hey Obi-Wan! Where do you think you’re going?”

The cat turned around confused.

“You’re a Solo now buddy, one of us” Ben declared opening his arms with a friendly and welcoming smile.

“Come on Obi-Wan, let’s go home” invited Kay happily.

And right there, the young boy-turned-cat looked at the siblings and felt that—for the first time in centuries—he belonged somewhere, that he no longer had to wander the Salem streets alone… that he had a family.

“Home!” he whispered innocently. “That sounds nice.”

And they all started walking in the moonlight, headed to the Solo house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems our Evil Sith Brothers have been defeated... or have they not? *evil laugh* Don't worry, they'll be gone long enough for Ben and Rey to... have some fun.
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends so they have a Reyloween fic to revive the spooky season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


	13. Secrets Beneath the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you so desperate to get a date with me, Solo?” responded Rey, trying to take the attention off of her inked wrist.
> 
> “No I’m not” he lied.
> 
> “That’s not true” chanted Kaydel from ahead. “I heard him talking to his pillow and hugging it as if it were you earlier” she whispered to the cat walking beside her, but loud enough for everyone to hear.
> 
> “Kay!” Ben yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly wakes up next to a now-rotten carved pumpkin* Wh-what? Halloween is over?!
> 
> Ok, no.  
> ¡Hi guys! First, I'm SO SORRY for abandoning you for SO LONG. My last months of 2020 were a turmoil of change: I finally had my college graduation, I had to start looking for new jobs to help myself, I started some jobs but the money has been a little slow...
> 
> Anyways, no more telenovela shit. This story never left my mind during that "hiatus" and all I could think of was "I want to keep up with my story, these characters are my babies and I love them, they deserve their happy ending... and to fuck because I seriously feel guilty for cockblocking Ben for like 3 months now XD." And you, dear readers, also deserve to have a full story to enjoy.
> 
> All in all, I've been organizing my schedule and taking some extra hours from my spare time to dedicate to this fic. And believe me when I say I won't stop until this fic is finished!
> 
> Also, I'm on Ko-fi now! Don't feel compromised, but if you ever want to buy me a coffee, catch me up  
> [Here!](https://ko-fi.com/cristinahaliday)  
> Thanks for waiting if you did, I love you all and have a happy (and spooky) reading!

* * *

As they made their way back home, Ben reminisced of the events of tonight and he still couldn’t believe that everything had been real.

In one night, he had awakened three evil wizards from the grave, befriended a talking cat, ran away from a zombie, scurried through the crypt of Salem, snuck into an adults’ party, and baked those evil wizards down to ashes.

But what seemed most unreal, he had spent the whole Halloween night with his crush.

Throughout the night, he noticed that Rey had been getting closer. She had flirted and laughed with him, and even made some… suggestive dirty remarks at him.

Now, they were exchanging innocent and playful glances as they walked, unconsciously drawing nearer and nearer until their shoulders brushed and their bodies awakened with shivers.

Rey looked at him and held her breath.

_ ‘Shit, say something!’ _ Ben told himself.

“Hey-um… I’m sorry” he uttered.  _ ‘Was that really the best thing you could come up with?’ _

“What do you mean?” asked Rey confused with a little smile.

“For lighting up that candle and all the shit that came with it” he shrugged.

“Oh,  _ that _ ” she emphasized with a soft laugh. “Well, I don’t regret it.”

“Are you for real?” exclaimed Kay, who was three steps ahead, turning around and walking backwards.

“Yeah, I mean, something good came out of it. We made this airhead a believer, we defeated the wizards forever and we met Obi-Wan” Rey listed.

“Well, I’m happy I found you guys,” said the cat. “And I’m happy Ben was the virgin who lit the candle and not any other virgin.”

“Ok, can you stop emphasizing that?” said Ben covering his eyes in embarrassment.

“Sorry” said Obi-Wan with a playful smile.

“Why?” asked Kay innocently.

“Oh, it’s nothing Kay. Now, what were you telling me about your house?” said Obi-Wan, thankfully changing the topic and distracting Kay so Ben didn’t have to be the one to talk about the technicalities of  _ ‘the birds and the bees’ _ with his sister.

Still, Rey could sense that Ben had grown tense and uncomfortable.

_ ‘Maybe if I show some sympathy he’ll feel better’  _ she thought.

“Hey it’s… it’s not that bad” she whispered looking down.  _ ‘Was that really the best thing you could come up with?’ _

“It’s embarrassing,” Ben said, uncovering his face. “Everyone who heard my sister or Obi-Wan tonight say that I am  _ ‘the virgin who lit the candle’ _ must think I’m a loser.”

“No they don’t” remarked Rey, taking a long pause and evaluating her next words. “And if… um, and if being a virgin makes you a loser... then I am a loser too.”

Rey didn’t know what made her make a confession like that to Ben –a guy she had formally met only hours ago– But something about him made her feel at ease, comfortable, like she had known him her whole life.

“Wait, you mean you’ve never…”

He felt stupid not managing to say the words out loud but gesturing awkwardly with his hands instead.

“Nope, never” she replied with a nervous laugh. “Why? You thought I had?”

“No! …wait, I mean, it’s up to everyone” he uttered. “It’s just that… it’s stupid but I feel like our whole life spins around that topic.”

“Yeah, it’s silly how everyone talks about it all the time” Rey added.

“And how they want all the details and the numbers of how many you have slept with” Ben continued.

“And feel lucky that you’re a man. You get all the praise while we get all the slut shaming, double standards at its peak.”

“Damn, my mom would love you” Ben commented with a dreamy smile.

“Ha ha, why do you say that?” Rey asked, raising her hand to tuck a loose hair strand behind her ear.

“Well, funny story, my mom is-” but when he turned to look at Rey, something caught his attention. “What is that on your wrist? It looks pinkish, like a rash?”

_ ‘Holy shit’ _ thought Rey, realizing her arms were bare without her discarded cardigan, leaving her self-made telltale tattoo in plain sight.

She put her hand down quickly.

“Nothing, it’s nothing, I must have… scratched myself with something in the crypt” she stuttered.

“What? Let me see” he insisted.

“No, it’s nothing, I swear-” she tried to resist.

“It could be infected” he interrupted finally grabbing her arm and detailing the mark.

For a second, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, that it must have been due to the lack of light. But no, he could recognize it anywhere.

It was his phone number, scribbled on the inside of her wrist in pink ink.

“Is... that what I think it is?” Ben asked, unable to hold his playful and victorious smile.

“N-no” she uttered, dropping her arm.

“That’s my name  _ and _ my phone number” he accused.

“No they’re not” she snapped.

“Yes they are. Ben Solo 70-35-14-12” he recited as he grabbed her arm gently once more. “But if I recall correctly, you returned my paper back to me because you were not interested… guess you were not that uninterested after all” he retorted smugly.

“Well I… I jot it down to… to save it for later” she improvised.

“For later, huh?”

“Yeah, in case of an… emergency or a situation.”

“Oh yeah, like a date emergency or a crush situation?” he teased, testing his luck.

“Are you so desperate to get a date with me, Solo?” responded Rey, trying to take the attention off of her inked wrist.

“No I’m not” he lied.

“That’s not true” chanted Kaydel from ahead. “I heard him talking to his pillow and hugging it as if it were you earlier” she whispered to the cat walking beside her, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Kay!” Ben yelled.

His sister just giggled with Obi-Wan.

“A pillow, huh?” said Rey faking indignation.

“I-I-You got my phone number on your wrist!” he remarked.

“Yes, but I didn’t make out with my pillow.”

“That’s-You have no evidence.”

“Oh, I do. I believe in my friend Kaydel. She would never lie to me, right Kay?”

“Nope, I would never, especially if I can embarrass my brother in the process” the girl said.

“Traitor” huffed Ben.

“Ok, let’s say we’re even” declared Rey. “I got the number and you got the pillow.”

“So you admit it!” he exclaimed accusingly.

“Ugh, I can’t stand you! And for the record, you admitted it to!”

“Dorks” whispered Kay at the cat by her side. “Let’s walk a bit faster Obi-Wan. If I keep hearing them I might throw up.”

The black cat laughed and kept up with her quicker skippy pace.

\--*--

The rest of the walk home was accompanied by a comfortable and peaceful silence. But Ben and Rey’s actions screamed louder than any words could.

They smiled to themselves as they recalled their silly exchange from minutes ago, their eyes waltzed to try and steal as many unnoticed glances as possible, and their innocent blushes excused themselves because of the natural temperature drop of the hour.

But at one point, Ben noticed Rey started shivering and rubbing her arms to feel some warmth. Like a reflex, he slid his jacket off of his shoulders, only realizing what he was doing when Rey interrupted his action.

“Oh, no you don’t have to” Rey said.

“Shh” he whispered as he placed the jacket over her shoulders anyway. “I’ve worn this all night and you lost your cardigan back at school. Right now, you need it more than I do.”

“Mmh, thanks” she conceded, fitting her arms in the gigantic sleeves and snuggling into the cozy garment, allowing herself to get temporarily lost in the delicious and addicting smell of him.

A block forward and Ben worked up the courage to brush his hand against hers to see if it would be welcomed… and it was. Rey’s trembling hand accommodated slowly until her fingers linked with Ben’s, fitting perfectly.

Every now and then, Ben caressed her palm softly with his thumb and she leaned further into him, drunk on his smell, his touch, his proximity… on him.

And then, they got to the Solo house.

“We’re here Obi-Wan! This is our house” announced Kaydel excitedly.

“Wow, I think I’m gonna like it here, this place looks like a castle” the cat commented.

“Much better than the Sith’s, huh?” joked Ben beaming.

“And wait until you see my room. I’m afraid we’ve never had a pet before, but we can improvise a bed with a few pillows and a blanket until we go shopping for one” explained the girl opening the front door for the feline. “Let me give you a tour, here is the…” but the girl was no longer audible for the love struck teenagers standing outside.

“Well” exhaled Rey, not letting go of Ben’s hand.

“Well… I ah… I promised your dad I would take you home before midnight” he said.

_ ‘Aaand you just fucked up any opportunity for something tonight. Idiot’ _ nagged his inner voice.

“I know you did… But it’s not midnight yet” she whispered.

_ ‘Okay, maybe you still have an opportunity.’ _

“Uhm, would-would you…”

“Beeeeeen! Can you make hot cocoa please?” chanted Kaydel skipping from the inside of the house with Obi-Wan in her arms.

“Mom’s gonna kill me if she knows I gave you so much sugar after 10 pm Kay” Ben complained.

“But Beeeeen” she whined. “Between everything that happened with the crazy wizards I didn’t get to eat a single piece of candy! And mom doesn’t have to know, we’ll all keep the secret” she said. “Would you like some hot cocoa Rey? Ben makes the best hot cocoa in the world.”

Rey looked at Kay, then at Ben, then back at Kay.

“Uhm… yeah, why not?”

“See? Rey wants hot cocoa. I know you, you won’t say no to her” said Kay maliciously at her brother as she turned to go inside the house once more with Obi-Wan in her arms. “We’ll be in the kitchen!”

_ ‘She really has decided to embarrass me in all the available ways tonight’ _ thought Ben.

“Huh, your sister really is something” commented Rey.

“You tell me.”

And then an awkward silence rose between them, until Rey ended it.

“So… the best hot cocoa in the world?” Rey said.

“So they say” Ben replied, shrugging.

“I’ll be the judge of that” she winked and entered Ben’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand now I want some hot cocoa.
> 
> I can finally say (and you may have inferred it at this point) that the rating will go up next chapter  
> *Meme of Elmo with fire in the background*
> 
> Did you like the chapter? If you did, feel free to leave your kudos, comments and share it with your Reylo friends so they have a Reyloween fic to revive the spooky season.
> 
> I invite you to read my other works, if you are interested:  
> [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622/chapters/63415939)  
> (FBI Reylo AU set in the 90s)


End file.
